The Great Uprising
by The IronRAVEN xvx
Summary: Mewtwo had seen the dark side of Man. A string of events convinced him that only one race can exist. A war was waged and the world was gradually torn. The only shred of hope lies in a bond between an unusual soldier and an equally unique Gardevoir. But when both Man and Pokemon refuse to grasp that hope, is the Apocalypse indeed inevitable? PokeXhuman pairings. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**(A/N: **Sup everyone. The Iron Raven here landing in the Pokefiction world for the first time. The prologue would be quite long so I hope you can bear with me on that. It's just essential to the story.**)**

**Rating: **Rated T for now for general violence, suggestive themes and language. May be reset to M later on if necessary.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and all other registered trademarks that are to be mentioned throughout the fic. All rights belong to their respective owners.

**Setting: **The story starts of 20 years after the latest Pokemon series, save for the prologue. The main regions concerned would be Kanto and Hoenn but not restricted to only the two.

**Misc. Stuff: **I've put a slight militaristic touch to the Pokemon world such as implementations on communication, character allignments, tactics, gear, etc. Firearms are also present.

Now on with the story...

* * *

**Prologue Part 1**

_5 years ago_

_Somewhere on the skies above Rock Tunnel... _

Blake threw his head back, gladly welcoming the mad rush of wind on his face, letting it ripple through his navy blue clothes and dark hair. A small grin slowly crept up his lips as he savored the rush. "C'mon Sal, take it a little higher."

"Sal!" The Salamence grunted in approval, soaring upwards and gaining more altitude. They burst through the thin clouds, everywhere around them except below was sky blue. He laughed to himself, the day couldn't look more perfect.

A beep from the Oculus on his wrist reminded him of an exception. Keeping his Salamence on a steady glide, he pushed a button on the watch-like gadget (it does tell time too so it's also literally a watch) and the communicator in his ear buzzed to life. There was a sliver of static before the line became clear and the operator spoke up. "Rook to Third Leader, come in. Repeat, Rook to Third Leader, come in. Do you read?"

Blake sighed before responding, there goes the day off they promised. "This is Third Leader, I hear you loud and clear..."

"Copy that, switching line to 0-1 Alpha."

Blake's brow perked up. Usually, they reserved this line for total emergency situations.

There as another short moment of static before a husky voice spoke on the other end sounding rather relieved. "Vermillion, we're just in luck. This is an S-class priority one operation and we need every man available on this."

"Go right on with the details, sir." He replied in a serious tone. For the colonel to call him personally, something really bad must be going down.

"Very well." The man cleared his throat. "At 0932 hours, exactly forty-two minutes earlier, we have received reports of high hostile activity at the Cerulean Cave. Scout teams report various aircraft including a large transport with several flying Pokemon escorts. I don't need to give you a hint, you know who they are."

Blake frowned in disbelief wondering if he heard it right. "Sir? I thought we had wiped Kanto free of Team Rocket?"

"Apparently we have, and apparently they have set up another command somewhere in the Johto. There can only be one Pokemon they're after and they have succeeded in doing it once again. Mewtwo is currently held on a lone C-130 heading on a course to Lavender Town. The rest of the strike team are currently wreaking havoc on Saffron City to divert attention but we are arranging response teams to help out the local defence force and fend off the assault. Your primary and only objective is to retrieve Mewtwo."

"But sir, Saffron's-"

"I understand, son. But there's more at risk here." The man cut him off. "Review your priorities..."

He felt his chest tighten upon hearing Saffron being under attack and he can't do anything about it. It took him a few seconds to answer, his voice strained. "Understood, sir. I'll do what I can."

"Good luck. Colonel Sanderson, out." There was a short beep signalling the transmission to be over but he didn't notice. His chest felt heavy and a strong urge made him want to head straight to Saffron.

"Sal?" Sal was looking up at him as if saying _Where to?_

He took a deep breath mumbled _I'm sorry _and tapped his old friend on the neck. "Let's get Mewtwo back, shall we?"

"Salamence!" The Salamence folded its wings for a steep turn then soared towards Lavander town.

_Somewhere 4 miles east off Lavender Town's shoreline..._

_***xvx***_

Their plane was fast. Blake had to give them that. It had been half an hour before he finally glimpsed its shadowy figure about half a hundred miles above him.

"So it's true that some hotshot Vanguard's gonna come crash in on my party." A girl's voice suddenly spoke over his communicator. "Good news, Saffron's fine. Those guys barely stood a chance when our Sentinel guys showed up. There'd only been minimal casualties. They came just in time."

"Glad to hear it." His mood seemed to lighten a bit when he heard her voice and the news literally took half the weight off his chest. "Always up for a competition, eh Claire?"

He heard her giggle through the other line, making him grin. "Not letting you steal the show. Try and keep up! First Wing, on me!"

As if on cue, five Flygons zoomed above him in a V-formation with their trainers aboard moving to strike the cargo plane. He laughed to himself barely catching a glimpse of her long blonde hair flailing wildly. "C'mon Sal, let's show these guys how it's done..."

Sal let out a roar and followed suit though a little slower.

_***xvx***_

"Break formation!" Claire barked and the Flygons scattered. A jet of flame shot out on where they were a second ago. "Aerodactyls, where'd they get so many? Prepare to intercept!"

It turns out that about ten Aerodactyls were clinging to the plane's large fuselage the whole time, ready to engage any potential threats. Claire and her team were having a hard time as the Aerodactyls prevented them from going anywhere near the plane. The sky was filled with flying Pokemon locked in dogfights spraying Flamethrower and Dragonbreath attacks and trading claws and bites.

"My Flygon's hit! I-I can't shake them off! They're unto me!" One of Claire's teammates cried out, trying to outmaneuver two Aerodactyls with her injured Flygon. One of them finally caught up and was about reach in for a Bite attack when it was blasted by a Dragonbreath from above.

"Sal, Dragon Claw!" Blake called out while on a steep dive straight towards the pursuing Pokemon.

"Sal!" Sal's claw began to glow as they closed in and struck directly on the Aerodactyl's broad back sending it spiralling out of control towards the sea hundreds of feet below.

Blake pulled to a sharp left as another zipped pass through him in an attempt to hit him with an Iron Head. "Dragonbreath!"

The Aerodactyl cried out as it grazed its wing. It then stiffened, obviously paralyzed from the attack, and drops down onto the blue void below. They have cleared the defenders above the plane but the other Aerodactyls also noticed this and moved up to intercept him.

"Claire, keep them off me, I'm going in!" He and Sal made another dive, aiming to land on top of the plane just right.

"I'm going in too! Dragon Tail!" She called out as her Flygon swept off an attacking Aerodactyl.

"Alright Sal, take us in." Sal used Dragonclaw to break through the plane's thin plating. Claire's Flygon did the same until they both opened a large enough hole for Blake and Claire to slip through.

The plane shook from the sheer turbulence, the hole where they slipped through created a tiny but strong vacuum that sucked in any small object nearby. Blake and Claire were barely able to stay on their feet. The pilots would be alerted by the breach by now and they'll send guards here soon.

They ducked behind a steel crate as a couple of men and what sounded like a few Scythers rushed nearby. Claire pulled out her handgun, a standard M9. She glanced at Blake quizzically, expecting him to draw his weapon as well. He simply shrugged. He was off-duty and he didn't bring his weapon, save for Sal who was wreaking havoc outside. Claire let out an exasperated sigh and pulled out a knife and handed it to him.

"That's it?" Blake stared at the standard issue combat knife he just received.

"Hey, I'm the better shot and it's not my fault you didn't bring a gun..." She retorted. Blake raised his hands in a mock surrender earning him an eye-roll from her.

They managed to reach the cargo hold undetected but getting there now is a bigger problem. About a dozen men in Rocket uniforms stood on guard. Along with them are a couple of Houndooms and Hitmonchans.

"You ready?" Blake said in a hushed tone. Claire nodded, both with a Pokeball on their hands as they hid by the doorway.

"Go, Lucario..." Blake called out, still hushed. A Lucario whom he named Luke, knelt beside him waiting for the signal.

"Ivysaur, come out..." Claire called out her Ivysaur, who shook its head like a wet dog. "Alright Ivysaur, sleep powder..."

" 'Saur!" The Ivysaur shoots out a volume of green powder across the room. The men and Pokemon started feeling drowsy but the room was too large and the powder dispersed easily which was expected.

"T-they're here!" One of the Rockets called out, trying to shake his head off of the sudden sleepiness. "Secure the cargo!"

"Now!" Blake and his Lucario burst out of the door. Blake tackled the nearest trio of Rockets while Luke used Extreme Speed and a flurry of Quick Attacks to take out the rest inside. Claire and her Ivysaur stood guard by the door and joined them once they cleared the room.

The "cargo" lay right in the middle, a large rectangular metal container with a dozen or so machines connected to it. There was a small round glass window revealing the face of Mewtwo. It looked so serene but both can see it's in pain from all the visible wounds in its face. It obviously tried to put up a fight but was eventually overwhelmed.

"Luke, can you try to get it open?" Blake ordered the Pokemon who nodded and was about to proceed when Claire stopped it.

"This is a Cryo-Stasis capsule. Opening it by force might endanger its life even more. We need to move the container out." She explained as she ran her hand on the edge of the glass window before speaking again softly. "Poor thing, they just can't leave you alone can they?"

"Alright then, Luke, try to help me unhook this thing." With much effort, Blake and the Lucario managed to pry off one of the steel rigs holding unto the container. They were about to do the other one when the remaining three unlatched by themselves with a hiss.

"Always had to do it the hard way. That's my Blake..." Claire muttered typing furiously on a nearby machine's keyboard as she worked through the container's secondary steel reigns through the computer. "And-done!"

There was a resounding hiss and the container popped loose, shaking loosely with the turbulence.

"Call in the team, I'm opening the hatch and letting it slide out." Blake said as he moved towards the hatch's lever.

"Ivy-Saur!" Claire's wounded Ivysaur smashed against the screen of the terminal she's using in a shower of sparks, a wide slash mark on its side, bleeding heavily. She looked up at the doorway in rage and saw a Scyther and three Rockets armed with MP5s.

"Luke, Flash Cannon!" Claire grabbed Ivysaur and hid behind the broken terminal while Blake dove behind Mewtwo's container. There was a blinding flash followed by the angered screams of the Rockets.

"Ivysaur, return!" Blake heard Claire call out. The men open fired sending bullets ricocheting around the room.

"So fast! Ack!" Blake peered from his cover and saw Luke taking out the trio in a flash.

"Scyther!" Before he could react, Blake found himself lunging forward, a warm tingling feeling starting to spread from his shoulder all the way down his back. He heard someone calling out his name, a furry hand appearing out of nowhere and preventing him from hitting the metal grail flooring.

Two shots rang out and something slumped beside them. A dead Scyther.

Blake winced as the warmth and pain starts to surge all over his back. He noticed that his Lucario was breathing heavily before he saw the bleeding on his side. "You'll be fine. Return!"

"Destroy them all...Metagross!" Another voice called out a little further away before Blake could return his Pokemon back to his ball. The room suddenly lurched, throwing them all off-balance, as something really heavy came down with a loud thud.

The Rocket who released Metagross laughed manically before losing consciousness. The Pokemon lunged forward with Metal Claw. Lucario, still able to move despite its injuries, managed to push Claire and Blake out of the way. Metagross barreled past them and smashed into the rear cargo hatch almost tearing it completely apart.

"META!" The Metagross turned to face them once more but was hit by a bluish orb of an Aura Sphere right on its face sending it back.

"It'll wreck the whole plane before we can get Mewtwo out." Blake said in a shaky breath.

Luke charged at the Metagross, keeping it busy while Claire dragged Blake next to Mewtwo's capsule. "Stay here, I got a plan."

There was a cry and Luke smashed against the capsule, he cannot take anymore and had fainted. Blake returned him.

Metagross, now finished with the distraction, proceeded to hunt the two humans. It saw the girl, clinging against the wrecked walls of the fuselage for support. With Metal Claw ready, it charged at her.

Claire saw everything as planned, at the exact moment, she dove aside, not caring where she landed. But Metagross already aware of what happened before, slowed just in time and faced her.

Claire's eyes grew wild, she whipped out the M9 and fired at its face but it bounced harmlessly off the Pokemon's pure metal skin. Metagross made a low grumbling sound as if it was laughing but then stopped when Claire smiled. "Didn't see this coming, huh?"

She pressed the detonator on her Oculus and a large portion of the fuselage was blown off by the small amount of explosives she set up on the walls beside Metagross creating a large enough vacuüm that sent the Metagross out of the plane in less than a second.

"Claire!" She turned to Blake who as doing his best to hold down Mewtwo's capsule and keeping it from getting sucked off as well.

"Danny, Amber, we have the package and we're tossing it out. I hope you're ready to catch it!" She radioed her teammates.

"Say again- oh? Gotcha!" Amber replied. "We're in position!"

"Blake, let go!" Claire cried out and Blake let Mewtwo's capsule get sucked away into the breach.

The plane shuddered and groaned having taken too much damage, and started to lose altitude. The rear cargo hatch gave away and the two held on tight by a railing as everything around them gets carried off. Amber along with Claire's Flygon hovered behind the plane dodging the plane's dismembered debris.

"Jump for it!" Amber called out. The two were about to let go when an explosion rocked the plane and tilted it violently leaving a trail of debris behind. "It's a Metagross!"

Another Hyperbeam punched through the cargo hold. The plane was literally going down. The two still hung on for dear life. They held on to each other, waiting for the right time to let go. "I hope this doesn't happen every time I ask you out..."

Claire pressed her lips on his for a second and pulled away. "Let's hope not. See you later at nine if we live."

They both braced themselves as the entire tail end of the plane broke away. "Now!" They said in unison and let go. Sal and Claire's Flygon were waiting for them and caught them cleanly.

The whole team watched as the fiery remains of the plane head straight down to the ocean. The Metagross broke away from it and leviatated towards them, shooting off occasional Hyperbeams.

"I've had enough of that Metagross. Sal, show it how it's done."

"Sal!" Sal tucked his wings for a dive, both its claws were glowing. "Dragonclaw!"

The impact of the claw on Metagross' face made its body shudder and stopped it in its tracks dead on but Sal wasn't finished yet, driving another one at the same place.

The Metagross fell limply towards the ocean. Sal was still letting out a deep growl.

"Alright, for Luke." Blake tapped Sal's neck. "Finish it with HYPERBEAM!"

Sal let out a loud roar and shot a beam of pure energy straight down at the helpless Metagross cutting off its descent time by more than half.

The duo watched for a few moments, panting heavily before rejoining Claire's team. The remaining Aerodactyles had fled and Claire's team had secured Mewtwo's capsule.

Blake and Claire's communicator buzzed from an incoming transmission form the colonel. "Mighty fine job there First Wing and Third Leader. I want the package dropped off at Mindspike. The medical team will take it from there. And Claire, clear off your entire schedule for today and rest up, you've earned it."

"But da- I mean, sir, I got my own plans for tonight." Claire replied trying to retain the subordinate attitude.

"I hope you're still not going out with that bloke. I just don't think he's the type of man." The colonel said sternly.

"Gee, I feel so wanted. Thanks..." Blake rolled his eyes with Sal letting out a grunt of approval.

Claire suddenly perked up, her face all red. "Daddy! He can hear you, you know!"

"Can't your old man have any fun around here?" The man chuckled. "Son, take care of my little girl. Do anything funny and I'll make sure you wont even make it to Court Marshall. Just reminding you."

"Count on it, sir." Blake said in a monotone.

"Good. Sanderson, out..." There was a short beep, ending the transmission.

"Alright, First Wing on me. We're heading for Mindspike. Try to keep up, Third Leader." Claire teased as her team took off. Blake smirked and they followed suit. Mindspike was a codename for a Sentinel military research facility in the Viridian about an hour's ride away.

He can't wait to drop off Mewtwo there and head to Saffron. He doesn't usually "believe in what his gut tells him" but he can't help to feel some sort of dread and he feels that the answer lies back in Saffron city. Something was definitely off...

* * *

**(A/N: **So the first chapter's done and the part two of the prologue is on the way, I guarantee you that. This is to be my very first shot on Pokemon fanfiction but that doesn't mean you have to go easy on me. I'm open for any feedback except for real nonsensical ones. CCs are totally honored and I'd take it over any other kind of review. I am yet to explain a lot of terms mentioned like Sentinel, Vanguard, etc, but all will be made clear in the succeeding chapters. Anyways, read and review. I'd love to know what you think. That's all for now. Iron Raven, out...**)**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**(A/N: **Back! I wanted this prologue thing to be over with so we can get on with the actual story. It's a lot shorter than the previous one. Read on...**)**

* * *

**Prologue Part 2**

Sentinel Central Psychic Research Facility

Codename: Mindspike

Location: 200 feet below Viridian Forest surface

"That's it...a little more...alright you're good."

_GLUNK!_

The dock crew shuffled around as they brought forth Mewtwo's capsule towards the cargo lift. A few medical personnel had joined them before the lift started its descent.

Blake leaned against the concrete wall wincing. He felt fatigued but also irritated from the throbbing pain in his back. They made a short stop along the way and had Claire apply first-aid. At least it stopped the bleeding but didn't dull the pain one bit. The rest of the First Wing had gone their separate ways, some going to the barracks and rest while others to tend to their own and their Pokemon's wounds. Claire joined him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her chin on top of his shoulder. They're officially off-duty now so it's completely legal. "We should have that checked out. C'mon."

Blake stretched his neck, tilting it tightly on both sides making small cracking sounds as he did. "I need to get back to Saffron and check on them. I'll have this taken cared of there."

Claire frowned. "You're creepy when you do that neck cracking thing. At least have your wounds patched by a doctor. I think I did a sloppy job back there."

"Well it isn't for someone doing it in mid-air." He smiled and pecked her forehead. "I'll be fine. Be back before you know it."

Claire pursed her lips. Knowing her boyfriend since they were kids, she knows there's no convincing him. She just shook her head and kissed him goodbye. "Be careful. And don't be late again tonight!"

Blake chuckled and pulled away, heading towards Sal who was having a small snack and some water near the automated surface lift. He smiled and waved at her one last time before mounting on his Salamence and the lift went up.

Claire remained there leaning against the wall where he was earlier with a small smile thinking of how their second date would go. Neither of them knew what terrible things awaited Blake in Saffron, things that would change both their lives together.

***xvx***

Level 0: Omega Class Bio-Psionic Research and Development Sector

Doctor Vandelburg strode along the white corridor. His short dark hair was trimmed properly and fixed, glasses wiped clean, face well-shaved, white lab coat and black pants neatly pressed, and his leather shoes shined. He looked especially neat today, a habit he had acquired through the years whenever he would start on a new project.

His face remained passive as he continued on, coming across a couple of scientists who greeted him, whom he ignored. The air was clean and sterile kept at a standard temperature of 20 degrees. The hard soles of his shoes echoed along as he continued in a normal pace. His calm demeanor featured nothing special to a casual observer, he looked rather bored even but the case in truth is quite opposite.

The moment he received word of his new assignment, excitement lapped viciously at his insides. To many, it was just another normal day in the office. But not for him and a selected few. No, this is a day of reckoning. A day he had waited for ever since that incident that took nearly away everything he had. At long last, he finally sets his hands on it again.

A microscopic smile formed in the edge of his lips as he stood in front of the lab's automated door, he took out his access card and swiped it at the card slot, typed in the access code and had his retina scanned. There was a small hiss as the door locks disengaged and the door slid open. A cool automated female voice spoke: "Welcome to Subject 0001 Holding and Test Chamber. Have a good day, Dr. Vandelburg..."

A good day indeed. He thought to himself. He passed across a small deserted lounge complete with restrooms, a small living quarters and a kitchen, and headed straight for the holding chamber. He was rather early and never expected nor looked forward to meeting anybody except one Pokemon. The well-lit laboratory was spacious, kept at a standard 20 degree-Celsius room temperature. Supercomputers lined the walls while rows of terminals and life-support equipment were attached to the large containment chamber which was made of thick state-of-the-art high-quality polymer glass. In it, lay the price. Floating from the greenish liquefied life-support solution with tubes attached to its wounded body, was Mewtwo currently in stasis.

He walked briskly towards it, beholding the sight. A wicked glint slowly forming in his eyes.

"It's an honor to have you here, Dr. Vandelburg." An elderly scientist with graying hair and a wrinkled lab coat was scooting over a terminal, running scans on the Pokemon's health status. He had recognized him from a previous research project they had worked on together years ago. "The other scientists are out for lunch. I suggest you do the same."

"That can wait, Doctor Heather. I simply-"

"Kirlia!"

He was cut off when a Kirlia bounded inside the laboratory, skipping in delight and holding some sort of white square object in front of its chest. It stopped beside Dr. Heather and reached out with the small square object he then realized was a sandwich. The elderly man chuckled and got down on one knee and took it before ruffling her green hair as if it were a child. "Why thank you, Alice! Now, why don't you go play with Ruby? I am very busy right now, I'll try to join you later."

The Kirlia responded gleefully and went on skipping towards the lounge room. A Combusken was waiting by the door.

"Sweet little thing isn't she?" The elder still letting out small chuckles as he bit on the sandwich.

Dr. Vandelburg glanced at the empty doorway with disdain before returning his gaze to Mewtwo. "Please do not tell me that Kirlia is Subject 0002."

Dr. Heather shrugged and spoke through a mouthful, his eyes glued to the screen of his terminal. "Why, she is of course and her name is Alice."

Dr. Vandelburg gave him a stern look. "You do know that test subjects aren't allowed to wander around the premises let alone unsupervised? Also, the way you treat her..."

"I am head of Project 0002. She's under my care and I say she requires more independence and more human interaction in order for her abilities to develop. And it is also my say on how she should be treated." Dr. Heather looked at him and held his stare for a few seconds before returning to his screen. "That is the point of the whole project is it not?"

"A point of a pointless project it may seem." Dr. Vandelburg muttered but Dr. Heather managed to hear it. "No matter, our main focus now should be the full recovery and execution of psionic development phases of Subject 0001 to be initiated as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?" The latter stopped what he is doing and faced him. "Did I just hear it right?"

"You can read it if you like." Dr. Vandelber stepped forward and handed him a folded letter. "The order came straight from Central. I am head of this project and I say Subject 0001 is in _my _care now."

Dr. Heather stared wide-eyed at the document, then his gaze came across the details of the _Advanced Psionic Development_ _Program_ and his jaw dropped. "It-it can't be...Central seriously isn't planning to do this! It's...it's inhumane, illegal in every aspect! This makes us no different from them!"

"It's a Pokemon, a very powerful Pokemon. Try glimpsing at the reality for once. At the potential power we can unleash!" Dr. Vandelburg's gaze remained fixated on Mewtwo's sleeping form. "And if you look at it cloely, we're not following the steps of the Rockets,Aquas or whatever other sorry lots out there. With the technology and knowledge at our disposal, we are entirely on a different league of our own. "

"This is insane!" Dr. Heather threw the paper aside. "You, are insane!"

Dr. Vandelburg simply faced him with a wide grin. "We all are..."

* * *

**(A/N: **End of Prologue. Good to know it is. The next chapters would be set five years ahead of these two chapters and that's were the story actually takes off. Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing so far. I'm full of ideas but I'm always open for your suggestions. Next chapter's coming in in a few days or so but not more than a week, I'll see to that myself. That's all for now. Iron Raven out... **)**


	3. I: Wrath Unleashed

**(A/N: **Took longer than I imagined but my schedule would be a little clearer for the next few days. Hopefully I can update more. Now on with the main plot! Read on...**)**

**Note:**

_"Text"_ = Telepathy

_Text _= Sound effect depiction or thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrath Unleashed**

Present day...

Subject 0001 Test Chamber A

0800 hours

"Test...Testing..." There was a sharp _fweep! _as the scientist adjusted the microphone in the observation tower. He worked on the terminal as several other scientists and a few men in military attire stood observantly on the dimly lit viewing deck on the adjacent room. A large floor to ceiling window lay before them opening up to a great thorough view of the Testing Chamber.

The chamber itself was a wide hexagonal room with yellow-painted reinforced titanium alloy walls capable of containing a full-fledged nuclear blast. Two bright red blast doors stood at both ends. Shielded fluorescent lamps line the walls all the way to the ceiling.

"Test..." The scientist at the comm terminal adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and cleared his throat. "Initiating Phase 6. Combat Efficiency Test level 1 is about to begin. Releasing Subject 0001."

An alarm blared briefly and the lights on one of the blast doors flashed as it hissed open, releasing a thick amount of steamy cloud that partially engulfed the room. There was a moment of tensed silence from the observation deck as they braced themselves on seeing Subject 0001 for the first time.

"Sensory, Motor, Psionic Limiter and Control Systems..." He turned to a fellow scientist on the adjacent terminal who gave him a thumbs up. "...online."

The steam cleared a little and what seemed like a horned humanoid figure was trudging towards the middle. All the steam finally cleared and most of the crowd of observers huddled by the large window, beholding the Pokemon in awe.

***xvx***

Mewtwo, designated as Subject 0001, stood tall and still in the middle of the room. His mind was in a constant trance, his physical world a mere illusion. Visions of his peaceful time back at the Cerulean Cave flowed before him in calm liquid-like manner. He was jerked away from his reverie by a sudden jolt sent straight into his mind's core that brought him back to reality. An event he had come to recognize whenever the humans wanted to do something from him.

There was a constant hum and whir from the Eternus Battlesuit V5, as what the humans refer to the infernal contraption. Intricate dark-colored metallic objects were attached to him. Strange tubes were surgically connected all the way down his neck to his spine from a metallic piece attached on his back that hummed with pure energy at such quantity even he marveled at. A large metallic layer enveloped his entire torso were bluish green veins of energy glowed around it, flowing through smaller tubes that connected to the three-clawed gauntlets on his hands and on the helm on his head. His vision was slightly obstructed by the dark glassed-visor. A single glowing glass circle on the back of his wrists, on the center of his chest, and on the top of his head, marked that the small fission reactor cores that powered each piece separately, were online and fully functional. As bulky as all the contraptions on him were, they were considerably light.

His head pulsed continuously, already having realized that the machine on his head was directly connected to his brain as he felt surgically attached wires surge with energy. Fresh warm pain flowed through his body as the mechanisms came to life, feeling them stir deep through his system. It was followed by a moment of calm as he helplessly stood there, void of any control over anything, his limbs, his powers, everything was beyond him, save for his consciousness.

"Synchronization process, complete." A voice somewhere above him spoke. "Commencing Threat Level 1 combat scenario."

The blast door across from him opened in the same manner and closed abruptly as the Pokemon stepped out. The orange creature didn't even examined its new surroundings. It just stared at the being standing across from it.

"Char..." The Charmander squeaked, the flame in its tail a small flicker. It can sense the overwhelming power emanating from Mewtwo and the last thing it wanted was to go near him. But it was the very task it was assigned to do. At that moment, the small light on the metallic circlet attached on the Charmander's head glowed and it proceeded on its fighting stance.

"Char..." It's eyes were pleading, boring through that black visor, they both knew what the humans were planning. Mewtwo felt his chest tighten. He couldn't. He can't. He won't! They've tested his powers on various objects, destroying huge concrete blocks, shielding himself from the humans' various conventional weapons, but to harm a fellow Pokemon, this he could not allow, not with the amount of power he had witnessed, that he was capable of unleashing.

"Begin!"

The Charmander charged, its claws on the ready but its expression unchanged.

"Future sight!"

There was a sudden surge of energy inside Mewtwo' head and his vision zoomed in on the Charmander's eyes. He foresaw the Pokemon doing a Scratch attack, along with it flashed a scene of the very same Charmander nuzzling contentedly by a Charizard under a starry night sky.

"Psyshock!"

_NO!_ Mewtwo screamed on his mind, the Charmander a few feet in front of him with its claws raised. Another surge of energy, he tried to stop it with all his willpower but it was all to no avail as it rushed in his mind then focused itself on the attacking Pokemon.

The Charmander stopped in mid-air, a shroud of bluish energy surrounded it before a violent explosion rocked the test chamber's walls making them shudder and groan. The smoke finally cleared. He looked down at the sorry pile of the Charmander's barely twitching body. _P-please! Let me go home! Mommy!_

Having realized that Mewtwo can still use telepathy on other Pokemon and being able to read their thoughts and memories only made matters worse. The Charmander cried and cried with what little of its strength left. Given the chance, Mewtwo would have screamed out loud. Surely, they would not be this cruel! This Charmander was but a child who got separated from its mother while she went hunting. It never deserved any of this. He pleaded with all his might, hoping to telepathically reach any of the human's minds observing them up there, to spare this poor creature.

"Now to demonstrate Subject 0001's capability of utilizing other elemental type attacks with the same degree of efficiency. Charge Beam!"

_Forgive me, child. _Mewtwo told it, as he felt the thousand volts of electricity beginning to collect itself on his hand. _They will pay. That is a promise..._

Then he felt the energy dissipate to his sudden relief.

"Uh, excuse me, gentlemen but we would have to test this on another specimen seeing that the Charmander is clearly unable to battle." The man on the mike cleared his throat. "We would also be in violation of General Sanderson's special orders if ever any of the tests turned lethal to either Subject 0001 or the other specimens. Moving on to Level 2 in a few short moments..."

The blast door opened and two men stepped out. One of them was a guard, holding his assault rifle to shoulder height, aiming at Mewtwo. He eyes Mewtwo cautiously as if it may lash out at any moment, not really convinced that the brainiacs up at the observation tower have "full control" over it. He also doubt that his HK 416 would be of any good against that _thing_.

"Relax, he ain't gonna budge until the next Poke comes in." Said the workman with him in orange work clothes as he squatted and examined the Charmander. "Poor little fella didn't stand a chance. Look how wasted it is."

He was just finished with checking the Charmander's life signs. It was barely alive but at least it's alive. The general wanted it that way or else the whole thing was off and they're all fired. He unceremoniously picked the limp Pokemon by the scruff of its neck and went back to the loading bay with the guard who was still eyeing Mewtwo as the blast door closed between them.

***xvx***

"Commencing threat level 14 combat scenario..."

It hadn't been a full minute when General Lewis Sanderson gazed down, arms folded on his formal military attire, at the sudden explosion that sent a Dragonite free falling a hundred feet in the air. One of the mightiest Pokemon known in the Kanto region felled by just two hits. He breathed deeply, eyes fixated on Subject 0001, levitating ominously a few feet above the cloud of dust, glowing with a bluish aura.

It had been five long years since he had been ordered to supervise the project. Five long years since his daughter and her team had brought it down here, well away from the clutches of the likes of Team Rocket, expecting it to be in good hands. And here they are now, five years to the present, and Mewtwo was the super weapon every madman had dreamed of and perhaps even more. And he had approved of it.

Presented by a former Rocket scientist Doctor Vandelberg, it was a hopeful and brilliant plan initially. An idea was to create a master key, one single Pokemon that controls all the other, and be controlled by the Sentinel in return. Threats were always out there; legendary Pokemons relentlessly hunted and sought to be controlled and simply the use of Pokemon to wreak general chaos and destruction so the one in control can take on the seat of power. A never ending problem with very limited solutions.

But with Subject 0001, if the tests prove successful, even the very thought of dominating the world with Pokemon will be neigh impossible for those Teams. Under the Sentinel's control, Teams like Aqua, Magma, Rocket and others will never stand a chance. Thus, peace and order is maintained but the means in developing Subject 0001 was downright doing what those Teams had always planned to do; to turn Pokemon to a weapon, but this on a grander scale.

"Commencing threat level 15 combat scenario..."

Sacrifices had to be made, and they have been. There will be deaths, that's a guarantee as they will test the bounds of Subject 0001's limits, if there is a limit at all. The only reason he decided to remain in charge was to ensure that the loss would be minimal and that the project won't fall in the wrong hands.

But why does he feel like all this was simply a bomb in its final ticking moments, ready to detonate at any time? His line of thoughts was interrupted as the door locks disengaged and the door hissed open. It revealed a Gardevoir, the guards stepped aside as it levitated towards Dr. Heathers who was intently watching the eight Golems' feeble attempts to put up a decent fight, trying to endure the heavy barrage of Shadowballs Subject 0001 was unleashing.

It placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder who spoke, a little agitated. "Not now! I'll have the test's progress reports AFTER the test."

"Garde...Gardevoir..." It called out to him softly and he spun around.

"Oh Alice, I'm very sorry. I thought you were one of my assistants." He pulled her away from the large viewing window and stroke her green hair affectionately. The rest of the men save for the general were transfixed on the _battle_ currently going on. "You look lovely today. Have you and Ruby eaten? I will be with you shortly."

***xvx***

_"Papa, what's going on? Why are they fighting?" _Alice curiously asked the doctor. She had taken a short glimpse of Mewtwo who simply watched as the chunks of rock bounced harmlessly off an invisible barrier he erected. She tried to read his thoughts but something about the room prevented her psychic powers to go through. It was specially designed to protect the observers inside from psychic energy which means that while it keeps psychic energy out, it also keeps psychic energy in.

"It is just a friendly exercise. Now go find Ruby and tell her to wait for me in my office." He smiled though his emotions screamed a mix of sadness, regret, anger, and pity. "Now, go my sweet. I just need to see this one through."

_"Okay..." _She sighed and hugged him. Through the years, she had learned not to question him more as she will not get the answers straight anyway. If it's not meant for her, then she is to stay out of it. _"Love you, papa."_

The old man chuckled and patted her shoulder. "If any of you gets hungry, feel free to start without me. Now you go on ahead..."

Alice pulled away and exited the room, feeling a little uncomfortable on the way out as she passed by a tall well-built man in his fifties with three metallic shiny stars on both his shoulders. She relaxed when she got out. The man was intimidating a little but she read him and he wasn't really mad at her as she thought. He was more like amused.

The man she met on the hallway though was a complete opposite. A scientist flanked by two guards walked passed her briskly, glancing at her briefly in disdain as he did so. By impulse, she read his emotions and she froze in fear when she realized how dark they were. Mad, demented hatred flowing through him with a great hint of excitement. She never imagined a person being able to harness such emotions, with both emotions at that same time. It sent chills down her spine as she watched him walk away towards the Test Chamber.

She yelped when someone arm hugged her from behind, shaking her off her thoughts. It was Ruby. _"Hey! Let go!"_

_"Why are you playing statue in the middle of the hallway?" _The Blaziken released her and petted her head much to her annoyance. Ruby had been doing that to her for as long as she remembered, with them growing together and all. She's more of a sister she never had.

_"I just saw him again." _Alice looked back at the scientist who was swiping his card on the access card slot. _"I think he's up to something."_

Ruby folded her arms and glanced at the man Alice referred to. _"You mean Dr. Vandelberg? You never liked him and so did I. Doesn't mean he's up to no good. He's been working here for a long time so it's no big deal. Now c'mon, I'm starving."_

__Ruby tugged at Alice's arm but she pulled free and headed towards the viewing room. _"I should at least tell papa about it. He always told me to talk to him if something's bothering me."_

__The Blaziken groaned in surrender, following suit. _"Just make it quick, alright?"_

***xvx***

The memories of his last fateful day at Cinnabar Island played repeatedly in his head the whole time. The beaming faces and smiles of his wife and two sons waiting for him at the lobby. It was the end of his last official work day and they were off to Seafoam Islands. How he remembered it quite well. A warm embrace from his wife he hadn't seen for months, a sudden seismic wave that toppled them off their feet, the loud blaring of sirens, an explosion, and he never saw them again. In the midst of his desperate search in the pile of rubble came Mewtwo, bursting upward into the sky. Leaving the Team Rocket facility to its well-deserved fate and him- the only survivor...

He passed by Subject 0002, now an elegant fully-grown Gardevoir, who eyed him cautiously. He gave her the same disdainful look and pressed on. There's much work to be done. The day has finally come.

"Welcome to Subject 0001 Test Chamber Control Room. Have a good day Doctor Vandelberg." The automated voice spoke. The control room was busy. Scientist s manned their terminals, routinely checked the status scanners, making sure everything was going flawlessly. Only one of them noticed him and beckoned for him to proceed to the viewing room. "Go right ahead doctor. We got things all under control here and the phase is almost complete."

Dr. Vandelberg gave a small smile as he glanced at the adjacent room. They were all fixated on Subject 0001. Subject 0002 and Dr. Heather's Blaziken entered shortly and began bugging Dr. Heather. Perfect...

"Doctor, please proceed to the viewing room." The scientist called out to him rather annoyed, face still glued to his terminal's screen.

He nodded at the two guards with him before walking behind the said scientist. "Congratulations for the outstanding work you've done here, my boy. Now I'm afraid I have to take over."

Before the scientist even figured out what he meant, the doctor whipped out a handgun, an FN Five-seven, from his lab coat and shot him at the back of his head. He slumped forward automatically, blood smearing his screen. The other scientists jumped form their seats and cried out in horror. The two guards with him raised their M4A1s and open fired. In mere seconds, the rest of the science team lay dead around the room alongside a hundred ejected bullet casings.

Doctor Vandelberg rushed to the main control panel and activated emergency lockdown procedures on the viewing room. The people inside were pounding on the walls looking for a way out. The Gardevoir and Blaziken were attacking the doors and windows relentlessly but all to no avail. The two guards with him, undercover Rocket agents, stood by the door.

After inputting the necessary commands, he transferred to the Neuro-Link Transmitter Module. It's a device they developed to control Subject 0001 resembling an electric chair with various attachments. A dead scientist was still attached to it and he yanked him off. He sat down, placed the helmet on his head, and activated it.

***xvx***

The Golems weren't even a match despite their numbers. A single rain of Shadowballs ended their feeble attempts to fight. He had fought close to fifty Pokemon and his powers never showed any signs of draining. Even his physical body showed no signs of fatigue. He fought in the same way Giovanni had made him back all those years ago but this was also entirely different. With Giovanni, the suit's only purpose was to control and channel his abilities. The Eternus however, made him feel godlike. It didn't channel his abilities, it magnified them a hundred or perhaps a thousand fold. Though he hated to admit, he secretly relished it and desired no more than to be the one in full control. The thought of using it against those humans was a never fading wish.

With one final look at the annihilated Golems, he awaited the next command. And after a full minute of silence, everything just went black. The ground zoomed in below him as he fell. He hit the ground hard and immediately clutched his sides. Despite the pain, realization hit him. He can move. The suit wasn't deactivated, he can still feel it fully functioning. He stared at his gauntlet-covered hands in disbelief. Meanwhile, alarms blared all over the facility.

_"This is to be my little parting gift for you."_ A man's telepathic voice rang in his head._ "Do not worry, we will meet again under different circumstances. For now, do what you have to do." _

He felt a switch in his head go out before he could even reply and a familiar sense returned to him. His heart raced in mad excitement. After all this time, he is finally in control. And this time, it's just not his body. He examined the Eternus carefully, feeling the surge of power within him bend to his will. He felt himself smile...

"ATTENTION. ALL NON-MILITARY PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY. CODE RED."

The automated woman's voice repeated again and again as alarms continue to blare.

_"Please don't hurt us anymore! We didn't want to fight you!" _One of the Golems pleaded. Mewtwo levitated towards it, glowing in an intense radiant bluish aura that made the Golems cower in fear.

_"On your feet, my brethren. Free the others and send word to every Pokemon." _Mewtwo's telepathic voice rang with authority. _"Tell them, our time has come!"_

He faced the Test Chamber's ceiling, he balled his fists, hearing the metallic clamping of his gauntlet's claws, he threw his hands up and let forth a gigantic burst of psychic energy, far more than he ever released. In only took a second before the entire chamber blew apart in the force of a supernova.

* * *

**(A/N: **So there's officially chapter 1. Sorry for the long wait but I'll try to follow it up as soon as I can. Don't forget to tell me what you think! That's all for now, Iron Raven out...**)**


	4. II: Full Alert

**(A/N: **Glad to see at least some feedbacks from the faves and alerts. Much appreciated. Sorry for the delay but here it is. Read on...**)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Full Alert**

_One hour earlier..._

Riza gently dropped into a steady glide a few feet from the lake's surface, dipping her foot to spray cold refreshing seawater onto herself and Drake's face. The young man had a small grin as he leaned back and enjoyed the ride. The sun was already up, a showering golden glow in the east right above Vermilion city. Far away in the southeast, looking like nothing more than small brown and white dots, stood Pallet town, home of the legendary multi-Pokemon League Champion Ash Ketchum. To the south loomed the island of Cinnabar, looking seemingly deserted as always. Up ahead, across the lake's calm deep blue mirror-like waters stood Saffron City already starting to bustle for another busy weekday.

"You're overdoing it, Riza!" Drake chuckled, wiping his face as he patted the Salamence's neck who answered back with an amused grunt."We're almost there, how about we try out that new one we're working on?"

"Sal!" Riza immediately pulled up, spinning upwards, the rivulets of water leaving a spiral of crystal droplets on her wake. Drake held on smiling madly as Riza seemed to freeze in mid-air for a few seconds which seemed like eternity before falling on a backwards dive towards the mirrored lake's surface a hundred feet below, once again gracefully spinning like a ballerina with her wing fully extended, bathing in the sun's liquid golden rays.

"Yeah! GO, girl!" Drake laughed like a maniac with not a care in the world. To him, the skies were theirs and theirs alone. Nothing would ever come close to the thrill of flying...

They kept spinning for a few more seconds before Riza tried to steady herself awkwardly, shaking her head. The ground zoomed below and in front and she kept on a slow dive while banking a little on her right, leaving the lake behind them.

"Shit..." Drake breathed as he tapped the dazed Salamence. It was just like the last time. "Riza, hey, snap out of it. Riza- pull up. Pull up! PULL UP!"

"Ger?" Riza's confused grunt was all he heard before she shook her head again and tried to do so once she regained her senses, spreading her wings in a full-spanned arc hoping to slow their descent.

The whole world seemed to swirl in dirt and grass to the two for about a minute as they performed their crash landing, leaving a trail of dust clouds and a shower of grass blades. A group of startled Rattata scampered away from the scene in a flurry of angry squeaks.

"Riza...Riza...you're freakin'... heavy!" Both of them groaned as Drake managed to pull himself off the large Pokemon who rolled lazily to her back. They were bruised a little, his clothes dusty and all that but nothing major. They've been through worse. "That wasn't so-" He groaned again as he stretched his back, hearing a few bones crack. "That wasn't so bad."

He knelt before his Salamence and rubbed her chin and neck. She repeatedly made a soft _Trummmm_ sound from her throat in return which are similar to a Skitty's purr for dragon-types. "That's a good girl...Oh sh- the flowers!"

He grabbed the brown straps of the bag slung on her neck and tried to pull the bag under her. With a few more yanks and a little help from Riza who lazily lifted her head, he managed to recover it and examined the bouquets inside. Save for the V-shaped stems, and almost pancake-state petals, they are still flowers more or less.

"Ah, what the heck...he's gonna kill me again. Just like last year." He scratched his head and stuffed the flowers back in the bag. He then looked around and surveyed his surroundings. He could just turn on his Oculus and use the GPS but he preferred the annoying thing shut off for now and find his bearings the old-fashioned way. Judging from the familiar surroundings like the pond, the S-shaped road and also the city gate far ahead, they're in Route 6. Blake said they'll be waiting by the gate.

With the recent somehow hard landing, the two preferred to take the road than fly above it. Riza shook her body occasionally to get rid of the dirt and dust. Drake simply brushed himself off and carried on. Just as they passed the pond, a perky brunette teenager in Safari clothes emerged from the tall bushes. She looked no older than fourteen or fifteen at most but she eyed him with sheer determination. Drake judged her to be a Jr. Trainer. They're supposedly all over the place.

"You! It's about time I test myself on a trainer. Go Pikachu!" She pointed at him for dramatic effect before sending out her Pokemon.

"Easy. I'm not a trainer." He held out his wrist and showed his Oculus. Hadn't the signature navy blue outfit given away that fact? "Sentinel Pokemon Corps here. Besides, I honestly think you still need to train a lot more before taking on trainers, miss."

Riza eyed the small Pikachu and bared her fangs. The Pikachu quickly got the message and turned to its startled trainer shaking its head rapidly.

"O-oh sorry, officer. I didn't notice!" She cleared her throat trying to regain her composure as she returned her Pikachu. "I'll be on my way now. That's a cool Pokemon by the way."

"Thanks. Riza's something isn't she?" He patted Riza's head who calmed down a little. "By the way, just call me Drake. Officer's a little too awkward."

"Okay, Drake. Bye." She blushed a little before disappearing into the bushes making him wonder for the tenth time how they could stand being around all those vegetation. She then shouted back a little further away. "I'm Jenna by the way!"

A few minutes later, they made it to the Saffron City gate, but not before coming across half a dozen more newbie trainers who he either warded off or threatened away by Riza. The gate was crammed by trainers and everyday citizens streaming in and out of the busy city some heading for the Underground Pass. He then wondered how he would be able to spot his brother in all this mess.

He passed through the gate and went to the lounge in the upper floor. Riza had to be returned to her Pokeball much to their dismay since Pokemon aren't allowed to roam up here. The lounge was crowded with exhausted trainers lining up in the snack bars or relaxing in the long couches. The observation deck was also lined with more trainers and tourists taking a peek on the binoculars installed there. He spotted a tall familiar looking blonde girl with an old sports cap a little away from the crowd busy with her Oculus.

"Hey, Claire. It's been a while." He greeted. She's beautiful as ever. Probably more so right now than she did in the last few months. Claire looked up a little disoriented before she smiled back realizing who it was.

"Drake? Gosh, you've grown! You're taller than me now!" Her blue eyes twinkled as she gave him a sisterly-hug which he gingerly returned. That wasn't the only thing he noticed that twinkled though. "Throw in a couple more pounds and a wee bit longer hair and you're just like him!"

He kept staring at her finger as she giggled and went on about how being stationed back in Hoenn was a complete drag and her romantic trip with Blake to the Orange Isles. Before he could ask, a large shadow zoomed above them catching a lot of people's attention. Many rushed to the large windows to see what the commotion is all about.

Sal landed smoothly on a clearing before being returned by Blake. He wasted no time and headed to the lounge, ignoring the stares, gapes and comments around him. Drake and Claire waited for him, trying to be oblivious to all the mutterings of the crowd:

"Damn Sentinels. I missed the days when this nation's military-free."

"First they use Pokemon, then the next thing we know, they've brought in guns, tanks and even their own fleet."

"Where's your respect? They wiped out Team Rocket. We should be grateful."

"Bullcrap! They replaced them! Acting all protective when they have hidden agendas of their own."

"Well Saffron won't be standing today without them!"

"I lost my daughter fifteen minutes before they got there."

"They should go back to where they came from. Isn't the entire Hoenn big enough for them?

"Quiet, there's one of them in this room."

Drake walked away with Claire on his heels worriedly eyeing her boyfriend's brother. She held his shoulder and whispered. "Hey, it's alright. Who cares what they think?"

"We risk our lives defending these kinds of people? Who do they think they are?" He spat, glaring back at the few eyes around him. "What are you all looking at?"

"Easy, Drake. Making a scene here while you're off duty is bad. Since you're on duty right now and just taking a short time-off, it's worse." A larger hand gripped his other shoulder. Blake was standing behind him. He had changed into his casuals in such a short time. "Leave these people alone. Let's go see them now. They're waiting..."

***xvx***

The commemoration ceremony would be in two days so they decided to come in today to avoid the crowd. The memorial was deserted save for an elderly couple by the entrance and a gardener tending on the flowers surrounding the large centerpiece statue. It used to be a park right on the southeast part of Saffron but it was turned into a memorial to commemorate those who perished in the Rocket attack on the city five years ago. The white marble statue was of a woman in Classical Greek robes with an arm raised letting a Pidgey fly while the other is holding a torn cloth with the symbolic "R" in it. The black marble plate had a message etched on it in gold lettering. It read: "To the brave and the innocent."

There were four freshly-mowed green lots surrounding it respectively. Dozens of white rectangular gravestones lined by rows across each. Though it's true that less than two dozen civilians died that day, it is at a cost of one hundred and fourteen Sentinels' lives.

Drake bent down and placed the slightly mutilated bouquets on the four distinct gravestones, saying a silent prayer on each one.

_Thomas Vermilion_

_Lily Vermilion_

_Jacob Vermilion_

_Sarah Whitecliff_

The morning was silent. A warm draft blew across the field a the sun rose higher in the sky. Not too far ahead, the lake glistened against the morning sun. Drake looked across the field pass Riza and her dad Sal laying contentedly on the freshly mowed grass, pass Blake and Claire who were silently by the grave of a fallen comrade, across the rows of gravestones until his gaze is back on the four again. He tried to think of something to say. To _talk _to them like what a person visiting a grave would usually do but he kept silent as he mentally drifted off.

***xvx***

He ended up recalling that fateful day for the nth time. Five years ago. Starting out, he wouldn't call it a regular day, not in the slightest. First of all, he could barely see through his right eye. He got an arm on a sling from a fractured elbow along with a few broken knuckles. Not to mention all the countless bruises on his body. The other guy was worse though, won't be coming out of the hospital for a month and all...

Dad was roaring about him being a delinquent since the afternoon before with mom constantly trying to calm him down. He would walk around the house voicing out how he would be forced to pay the hospital bill of Sarah's cousin and his friends, and even how his grandfather, former member of the Hoenn Elite Four and his namesake would be disgusted at what Drake had done if he were still alive. Jake was hyped up and wouldn't stop trying to get the whole story from him. Blake had taken the day off and would be there by noon at least. He'd definitely fly Sal on a usual longer trip which always made Drake jealous. Why won't he? Riza was just a Shelgon back then.

Breakfast was a shout-fest. He was tired of his dad's rambling and wished he could just have the house for himself just for a day. If not, just a few hours. Just so he could get some peace. Of course, Sarah his _close friend_ had to come in. She'd come hoping to check on him but dad ended up having her tell her cousin's side of the story which made Drake look even more of a delinquent. Try as he might, the truth was indeed very hard to believe. Sarah's cousin was well...to make things short and straight...lusting after her despite them being relatives and all. The way he stares when she isn't aware, the dirty jokes he makes with his friends which he hears and she doesn't, it was more than enough to give him a reason to kick his ass which he did.

He tried to explain to her but she wouldn't believe a word. Her cousin was a childhood friend, they grew up together, she knows everything about him, blah blah blah. He felt betrayed, nobody trusted him nor believed a word he said. Truth be told, it only made matters worse trying to explain. He reached that point where his hand shot out and tossed his cereal bowl in the air, hearing it shatter and the milk splash on his feet. He cursed out loud before limping out to the front door and slamming it shut. Riza was at the front yard and joined him. He simply laughed at the irony of things as Riza helped him walk to the park a few blocks ahead. Here is a Pokemon who seemed to understand his troubles and pains while all the humans who should be are back at that cursed house. Probably taking that early scene of his as another act of rebellion. Fine, label it that way, he didn't care. As long as he gets his time away from them, it would be a godsend.

He hadn't sat by his favorite bench for five minutes when distant roars and buzzes was heard. It grew louder as he stood their puzzled. A couple of attack choppers bursting out of the sky letting out a hail of missiles from a number of their pods urged him to run like hell. One look at the large red "R" symbol and he knew he had to get out of there, as far away as he can manage.

Everything around him erupted in columns of inferno, raining rubble everywhere. There were screams and more explosions followed by roars from the Rocket's Charizards overhead and deployed Magmars on the ground shooting Flamethrowers at the houses. An explosion knocked him against the crumbled wall of a former neighbor's house, knocking his senses out. The last thing he saw was a sudden wave of Hoenn Region Pokemon, easily distinguished from the Sentinel Pokemon Corps, zooming overhead leading to a full-scale battle he failed to witness.

When he came by, it was over. He woke up underneath Riza's hard beaten shell. She had somehow covered him all this time and protected him until he regained consciousness. He smiled and gratefully petted his battered Shelgon but he was cut short as he saw the smoldering remains of his home. Sentinel Marines were scattered about and his chest stopped cold as he saw a pair carry out the yellow body bags out of the dilapidated front door.

***xvx***

All this time he stared at the four marble gravestones, unconsciously talking to himself. _If I had come back or hadn't left the house at all, would that make a difference? After all this time, I joined the Sentinel, helped get rid of Team Rocket, was it all enough? Both sides had their rights and wrongs, I had forgiven them but have they forgiven me? _

"Jake would be twelve by now, if I remember right." Blake suddenly spoke beside him, snapping him from his trance, his eyes also fixed on their graves. "Dad's fifty-seven and mom's fifty-two..."

"Yeah." His voice was hollow. Then, like always for the past five years, he decided to pop that question again. "Can you tell me now?"

"Drake..." _Not this again. _Blake thought. "I can't-"

"Where were you that time?" He knew Blake wouldn't answer the way he wanted him to just as he always had but something in him is still dying to know. Blake had tried to lie about it but he wasn't really a good liar. He'd either not tell the truth or only tell a part of it.

"I told you, I've been sent on another operation. Tier 4 Classified Information." Blake answered the same thing he told him before. "Yeah, it was my day off but Vanguard Special Force members never really have those. We both know that."

"And I bet you also knew Saffron was under attack." Drake shot back. Claire noticed the impending argument and started to approach the two brothers. "Heck, the whole world knows and watched while it was all happening! Was it that important you'd choose it over your family? If it hadn't been for Riza, I'd be a goner as well!"

"Drake, get real for once, dammit!" Blake suddenly exclaimed, silencing his brother. "Move on! Y-you had no idea how hard and painful it was for me to choose that mission over Saffron, over our family! But give or take, if I had done otherwise, I don't think we'd even have a world to live on right now. They're gone. It's passed. We were left broken but we were also left to rebuild."

Drake stayed silent. His brother never told him this part nor seen him like this.

"Look, give it a few months, you'll take my place as Captain of the Third Wing." Blake ruffled his hair and sighed. The two Salamence eyed them from the distance wondering what all the fuss was about. Claire stopped and waited after realizing it was _that_ argument again. "Claire and I would be leaving the Sentinel. We've decided on this, to have a new life of our own, get-"

"Married." Drake finished his sentence much to his older brother's surprise. He's happy for them but he also felt a pang of jealously creeping over him. He shrugged it off. "Ring. Noticed it earlier. Heck, I think she wants everyone to."

Blake calmed down a little and smiled, glancing at his fiancee who waved at them cutely. "Yeah, that. I was planning to tell you as a surprise later at lunch. Someday, you too would-"

He was cut off again but this time, it's the beeping of his and Claire's Oculi. Drake remembered he had his turned off.

"First/Third Leader here..." They both spoke in unison through their communicators and listened in.

Drake fumbled on his own, turning it on and slapping the earpiece to its place. The initial flood of static was flat-out annoying and painful to hear.

"This is Rook broadcasting to all Sentinel comm lines. All Sentinel Pokemon Corps units within the region, report immediately to regional HQ, ASAP. Alert level 9-Omega raised. Prepare for immediate briefing and mass mobilization."

The automated message repeated itself again before a beep signaled the end of transmission. Alert level 9-Omega was reserved only for the extreme of situations like a nuclear attack. Drake was puzzled but also alarmed. "Whoa, are we at war or something?"

Blake and Claire being Vanguard Spec Ops, had their own orders. They shared the same knowing look which left Drake completely clueless.

"Claire, Mindspike...again." Blake breathed.

"I know." Claire replied, equally worried. "It's my Flygon's routine health check so I left her back at HQ. We better go."

"Drake, let's move. And what did I always say about you turning that thing off?" Blake whistled to the two Salamence who were now looking rather bored and both bounded off towards them. They bid goodbye to their family and then they were off.

***xvx***

Alice only had time to scream as the entire half of the observation deck was blown away along with most of the occupants. Her scream was cut short as she collided with the wall she and the few survivors were thrown against. It all happened so fast. One moment she was convincing her father that something was wrong then the next, they heard muffled sounds for what seemed like gunshots from the control room. It was dimly lit so all they could make out was the silhouetted figures of two large men firing their rifles at the crew before the emergency window plating slid shut. The alarm blared and the next thing she knew, she was flying across the room.

"Al-ice. Ruby." Dr. Heather called weakly. He was sitting on with his back against the wall, a trail of blood running down his temple. The two Pokemon rushed to his side and held on to him, both in the verge of tears. "Come here, my girls. Everything will be fine..."

An avalanche of metallic rubble came crashing down, crumbling in a series of mighty groans as the Test Chamber slowly collapses on itself.

"What the hell is happening?" General Sanderson slowly got to his feet, shaken from the explosion. The only ones left were him, Dr. Heather and his Pokemon and two guards. He felt his chest grow cold as a presence was immediately felt behind him. The steady hum of energy emanating from the Eternus was more than enough a clue to know who it was.

"Sir, get back!" One of the guards pulled him aside. They were all pressed against the walls as Mewtwo levitated himself unto what little remained of the observation deck with falling rubble close to him disintegrating into dust. His glowing blue eyes were intensely fixed on the General.

_"I have you to thank for this device." _Mewtwo's telepathic tone held so much gravity everyone winced. He had scanned the man's memories. He played a major part in turning him into this. _"Allow me to show my gratitude."_

"Die, bastard!" One of the guards shouted back as he cocked his G36C and sprayed the rifle towards Mewtwo. The other guard took out his and did the same. Mewtwo kept hovering towards them, the bullets bouncing off from his Protect barrier. A stray round ricocheted and hit one of the guards on the throat. He collapsed on the ground as he desperately tried to cover his heavily bleeding neck.

Mewtwo didn't as much as flick a finger and the other guard was sent flying behind him, plunging a hundred feet down to his own demise. He levitated over the now convulsing guard and continued to approach the General. He stopped for a moment and glanced at the two Pokemon in the room tightly clinging on an injured human.

Alice felt those glowing eyes bore into hers and her heart stopped. She saw what happened to the guards. They were killed. Killed by him. And now it's their turn. They're going to die as well...

"Take me, leave them out of this. Please." Dr. Heather pleaded through dazed eyes. General Sanderson stood frozen in the corner.

_"With us or against us?"_ The question was directly addressed to the two Pokemon.

Alice began trembling uncontrollably, gripping her father's arm tighter. Her gaze went down to the dead guard, and then to Ruby and her father. _No, no, no, no. _

_"I will not ask again." _Mewtwo's tone rose a little higher. His gaze still fixed on Alice.

_We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die. I don't wanna die. No. No..._

_"Calm down, Alice. Can you teleport?" _Ruby whispered beside her. Alice just kept shaking. _"Snap out of it Alice. Dad needs you! Get him out of here. I'll distract him!"_

"Leave them. Please." Dr. Heather continued to plead.

_"You've chosen your fate then." _Mewtwo's gauntlets glowed and they found themselves wrapped in the same aura as his. _"I will make this painless for you two. But as for these humans, I have something else in mind."_

_Going to die. Going to die. No. No. NO!_

_"NO!"_ Alice telepathically screamed out. There was a sudden flash and all she felt was lightness.

***xvx***

_Is it over? Am I-dead? What about the others?_

_"Alice! Are you alright? Alice, talk to me!" _It was Ruby. She was calling her but how? Her ears rang and they intensified for a moment before fading only to be replaced by the sounds of voices shouting and the alarms. She was lying on her back. Her whole body ached as if she smashed herself full-force on a wall-again. Ruby's face loomed to her right.

_"Ruby? Where's Papa?" _She slowly sat up with a little help from Ruby who cocked her head to the side. Dr. Heather lay beside her barely conscious.

"Sanderson to Rook. Broadcast on all command line channels in the region. Mindspike facility compromised. Raising alert level 9 Omega. Authorization code Charlie, Lima, Alpha, India, Romeo, Echo. Sanderson, out." General Sanderson barked into his Oculus. His worst fears had come true. He could only pray that it's not too late. The situation must be contained at all cost.

He turned to the Gardevoir who looked weak and absolutely terrified. He didn't know how she did it but she had managed to get them out of Level 0 and unto the Level 3 lobby. Mindspike was built to contain Psychic-types. Its Psychic Dampener systems would make it near impossible, if not impossible, for a normal Psychic Pokemon to bypass and yet here she is, saved not only herself but his own life and her _family_ as well."Thank you." He finally said to her but she didn't seem to hear.

"Sir, Levels 0 to 2 are overrun and we have Level 3 on full lockdown." The Head of Security, whose name he had forgotten, reported. "Full personnel evacuation is in progress. Medical and evac teams are on stand by at Level 5 Surface Yard. I suggest you proceed there as well."

There was a loud groan and the floor swayed, knocking several personnel and guards off their feet. A barrage of pounding was heard from below before the metal flooring in the middle of the room split and a gigantic Steelix burst out, obviously one of Subject 0001's supposed to be test targets. The guards open fired but the Pokemon's metallic exoskeleton proved near-impregnable. It unleashed an Earthquake that threw the men off their feet once more. Three more Steelix emerged from the breached floor and all hell broke loose.

"We have a breach on Level 3! Seal in Level 4! I repeat-" The Security Head didn't get to continue as a large steel tail swept him off, sending his broken body sailing across the lobby. The general was safely rushed away by a group of guards before he could check on Heather and his Pokemon. The facility was crumbling bit by bit.

Alice saw them tore through the guards' ranks. Bodies were thrown everywhere as the Pokemon rampaged. People panicked and stumbled to get away with majority of them only getting caught and crushed in the process. _Why is this happening? Pokemon shouldn't kill..._

Dr. Heather coughed and held her hand firmly. "Alice. Take Ruby and go."

_"Papa, no! I'm not leaving you here!" _Alice cried. Ruby was busy fending off any nearby Pokemon, successfully sending one of the Steelix sprawling into one of the labs with her Blaze Kick.

One of the blast doors leading to Level 2 was torn open. Half a dozen Rhydons stormed through the lobby. Ruby was immediately beside them. _"We can't handle them. Alice, can you still teleport? Just one last time!"_

Alice nodded, trying to control her sobs. The Rhydons immediately spotted them and charged along with a Steelix. She tried to concentrate. She had to get them all out of here. She pictured her favorite spot out in the forest where her father would take her and Ruby to play when they were young. The Rhydon pack closed in.

_"Just one last time. Please!" _She cried out and there was another sudden flash.

She didn't even feel the soft grass she laid unto nor noticed the streaks of Flygon and Salamence as dozens of them tore through the skies all headed for Mindspike with countless military aircraft that followed suit. Everything felt light as her whole world sank and swirled into a deep silent abyss.

And so she laid there without a clue, as what will come to be known as the bloody Battle for the Viridian begins...

* * *

**(A/N: **I haven't updated in a while. I just can't find the right time to finish it in one go. Anyways, most of the major characters had been introduced and as the ending said, we got a huge fight ahead. I'm always open for your feedbacks, people. It works wonders on keeping me going with this and are much appreciated. Until next time. Iron Raven out...**)**


	5. III: Battle for the Viridian pt1

**(A/N: **Took longer than I imagined but my schedule would be a little clearer for the next few days. Hopefully I can update more. Now on with the main plot! Read on...**)**

**Note:**

_"Text"_ = Telepathy or Poke-speech

_Text _= Sound effect depiction

* * *

**Chapter Three: Battle for the Viridian pt.1**

Mewtwo's gaze traveled across the ruined lobby of the facility's third level. A lifeless Steelix's body heavily riddled with bullet marks and dents spanned the entire half of the room among the litter of crushed debris and mangled human corpses. The constant crashing sounds of the Rhydon pack and remaining Steelix trying to break down the large blast door to Level 4 accompanied the cacophony of blaring alarms.

He could have taken all the doors down and led them all out himself but he somehow felt as if the facility is built to resist his powers on its own. Take that explosion he created back at the Test Chamber for one. With the amount of energy he released, he'd expected to have blasted his way straight to the surface but the chamber only crumbled partially. He is confident of the near limitless capabilities of the suit. What he is concerned about is his _own_ limits which he still hasn't gauged. The humans had given great effort in trying to contain them down here. For the meantime that is.

Another thing bothered him, that Hoenn Pokemon, a Gardevoir. She had been able to break free from his grip and teleport away with the other survivors despite the Eternus aiding his own powers. She is quite an interesting case. He finds himself somehow looking forward to crossing paths with her again. To attempt to convince her to join their cause.

_"Her name is Alice. Seventeen years of age. Two years since her final evolution."_ Mika or Subject 0003, an Alakazam he had recently freed from level 0, spoke to him telepathically. Her tone hard. So far, Mewtwo saw her fit to be second-in-command judging by her abilities and equal hatred towards the humans. They have never seen each other until this day but along with the few kept on the same level as he was, Level 0, they were able to somehow communicate through faint psychic signals. Just a simple sign of acknowledging each other's existence in this bleak dreadful place. _"Among the seven of us down in that wretched hole, she is the only one who never really undergone any of those tests we've had. She is also close to one of the chief scientists. Treated her as if she was his own daughter. Disgusting. I do not think we can convince her to join us despite the power she has. And that is another part which is a mystery to me. In all those rare chances of contact, I always found her to be- different..."_

_"In time, we shall see." _He felt a tug on his leg before he could say more and he looked down at the Charmander. The tiny Pokemon had obviously received some medical care prior the time of the explosion and is in a somehow stable condition. But given that, he still felt some guilt on hurting the poor Pokemon.

_"Are we going to mommy now?"_

Mewtwo ran a clawed gauntlet on the tiny Pokemon's head. _"Soon child. So stay close. We still have to free the others."_

A Marowak with his group of about five Cubone approached him. Having tasted Mewtwo's power when he fought them in one of the test levels and being subsequently freed from their prison, he is clearly their leader now and going against him is a death wish he would most willingly grant. They bowed nervously before the Marowak spoke. _"Mr. Mewtwo, master, sir, we uh, took care of the remaining humans. We uh, also found some more caged Pokemon. Freed those who can fight. Uh, sir."_

_"Return and free everyone. Able-bodied or not, they are all Pokemon and we are all breaking out of here. And address me only as Mewtwo. I am no different than you, just more capable."_ He turned and let off a Shadow Ball at the blast door. The sturdy metal alloy groaned as it slowly crumpled under the intense force. The pack of Pokemon took advantage of the barrier's weakening and immediately broke through and rushed inside, drowning the corridor to the fourth level with a hail of screams, roars, and gunshots.

_"It is hard to break through this structure's psychic barriers but it's weakening gradually. I have managed to send word to the wild Pokemon in the surface." _Mika finally spoke after a few minutes of meditation. _"Those that are willing to fight await your command. Those who didn't, well, I told them to run away like the cowards they are. They wouldn't want to be here once everything comes down."_

_"I shall speak to them myself. Every Pokemon is welcome to join our cause. It is time to take a stand. We are not under them. Not anymore..." _Though confident of the Eternus' capabilities, he doesn't want to strain himself too much and would still rely on his "army" in which coordination is key. The humans would surely be waiting for them at the surface. Only then would be the time to go all out. And all out, he would.

***xvx***

_Whiteclaw Air Force Base_

_Viridian City_

"All hands gear up! Assemble at the hangar in five. Move it!" Drake barked as members of the Third Wing scrambled around in a blur. He had just been briefed about the situation. A research facility in the Viridian Forest came under attack by a mysterious Pokemon of Team Rocket origin. The entire Wing Division of the Pokemon Corps will be deployed to escort the transports carrying the survivors. A response team would be with them to secure the facility and engage the unknown Pokemon if needed until the Sentinel Marines stationed at Pewter City come in to hopefully neutralize the threat as soon as possible. Simple enough but he still doesn't get why the entire region was being mobilized. Can a Pokemon really be that powerful? He'd heard of legendaries but not one of them drew out this much attention from the Sentinel as this one did.

His squadmates scurried ahead as they made their way to the hangar talking among each other obviously as confused as him. The Wing members were already preparing their Pokemon, fitting them their standard issue kevlar armor/saddle, getting ready to leave in a few minutes. Drake sent out Riza and she stretched and shook her body as if she was drenched.

"Easy, girl. We're heading out in a few." Drake had strapped on his tactical helmet, his aviation goggles hanging on his neck. He strapped the black kevlar saddle on her back. Riza was looking up at him expectantly as he did so.

"What?" Drake raised his brow as he secured the straps before fitting her head with her own custom-fit helmet, though he knows what the Salamence is after. Riza sat on her hind legs, staring at him with large googly ruby eyes, head slightly tilted to one side, in an attempt to be cute enough. "That's not going to work every time."

"Alright fine. Just this once." He sighed and quickly fished out his Pokeblock case and popped a red Pokeblock on her eagerly waiting mouth. She chomped it down in a split-second before giving him that similar look again. "More after we get back. Now come on."

***xvx***

"Do you think Team Rocket's behind this again?" Claire frowned, deep in thought, as she and Blake hurried to the hangar.

Blake just kept walking, gazing passively forward.

"Blake, what's wrong?" She gripped his shoulder making them both halt. "You look sick."

He sighed as he faced her. "I think you should sit this one out. I'll handle it."

"What's with that sudden thought? If this is about that again, we've talked about this a million times. It's what we do." She flared, holding out her hand in front of him. The tiny sapphires on her ring sparkled. "I though this meant together forever? How'd you think I feel if I stayed and you didn't come back? How am I going to live with that knowing I could have done something about it?"

Though aware that they're on-duty, he pulled her close, cupping her cheeks and locking her in a stare. Her sudden anger melted away."I'm scared alright? That's it. Scared shitless. It's that feeling again. It's back."

She gazed at him worriedly but also glancing around for any onlookers. "Blake, what do you mean?"

"It's- Remember that time in Mindspike? When I was headed for Saffron? That feeling in my gut that something bad just happened. It's back." His voice had traces of desperation in it. As if pleading to her. "I didn't believe it at first but look how it turned out for my family. Even Luke died two days later. Same went for Aaron and his Second Wing last month. If only I didn't leave them for that mere five minutes...It's just, I don't want it to happen again. Not to Drake, not to you..."

"Blake, you're my only and I can't imagine what would happen if I lose you too." She closed her eyes and pulled him in a hug speaking softly while her face is buried on his chest. She wanted to break the news to him but she's sure it would just convince him some more to have her stay. She pecked him on the lips and smiled instead. "Dad said we'll officially end our service in a week so this is probably our last operation in the Corps. We're in this together and we finish out strong. Promise me that."

_"Captain Sanderson and Captain Vermillion, report to Hangar Five immediately."_

"Claire. I-" He sighed in defeat, eyes shut tight. The feeling in his gut gnawed at him even more. His reply left a dry bitter taste in his mouth. "Alright..."

Their kiss was deep. Desperate and hopeful lips melting together. They could have stayed like that longer if it weren't for some officers who just came out of the nearby room.

"We're late. Let's go." She tugged at his hand and he followed. The gnawing and the bitterness in him even worse than before.

***xvx***

Nobody really knew what to expect as they entered Viridian airspace. Whether they'll run into Team Rocket, a new legendary Pokemon, or maybe an invading army using said Pokemon, was left for everyone to guess. They had their orders but they still have no idea of the situation as a whole since nearly all details were classified.

Drake led the Third Wing west towards the heart of the forest, five fully-armored battle ready Salamence eager for action. If the coordinates were right, they'll reach Mindspike in about ten minutes. The chopping sounds of transport helicopters, about a dozen Chinooks enough to evacuate a small town, were not far behind them. He gazed forward, focused on the clouds ahead reaching down on the thick forest fog making visibility as poor as it can get.

"Vermillion, Lieutenant Reese here." Amber, Claire's second-in-command spoke through his communicator. "Keep a steady course. Fourth and Fifth Wing are guarding the rear. My First Wing will go ahead and scout. That Pokemon better be worth all this trouble it put us into."

"Copy that. Be careful out there." Drake looked up as a wave of Flygon streaked ahead in the standard V-formation, quickly disappearing into the thick mist ahead. He had once thought of having a Flygon and transferring to Claire's unit. But in time, he was convinced that he prefer the Salamence's power over the Flygon's speed, not to mention the other more personal reasons.

Not less than half a minute before Amber's last transmission, her voice blared loudly back on his communicator making him wince. "Hostile Pokemon! There's-*static* Oh, shoot! *static* Danny's down!"

Drake shot up in alarm as he pulled Riza to a slow and steady glide, mentioning his Wing to do the same. "Amber, what's going on? Respond, over!"

"*static* - everywhere! It's like the entire forest is coming down on us! Mayday! Mayday! Drake- *static* - on sight!"

A stray Dragonbreath shot towards them nearly hitting Riza's right wing. Faint gunshots and the sound of about a hundred fluttering wings were heard everywhere. His squadmates glanced around nervously but the fog was too thick to visually make out anything. He realized that Viridian Forest never had this before. It was like it had been set up for them on purpose. Drake tried to contact Amber further but the response was all static.

"Get ready. Load P-shots. We're going in." Drake slapped a mag on his G36C, making sure he had loaded Paralyze-rounds instead of conventional ones for non-lethal purposes before disengaging the safety. He always wondered how they were non-lethal when the Pokemon would just free-fall down below when hit, unable to move to break its fall which would definitely cause instant death.

He shook his head and tried to focus, sweat trickling down his cheeks and brows. His Wing's job was to clear the path ahead along with the First Wing so the transports can safely extract the survivors out. Whatever attacked Amber's team, they had to meet them head on or risk losing the transports before they could even get to those survivors.

The angry sound of hundreds of fluttering wings grew louder and seem to come from all directions. He gripped his rifle tighter, his knuckles turning white. Riza let out a low growl, her eyes darting from side to side, fully alert. A small dark figure flickered briefly somewhere to their left and his body tensed. The fluttering was constant and everywhere. There are still occasional gunshots but they are now further away.

"Virtue 1 to Third Wing, we've lost radio contact with First Wing. What's your status, over?" A pilot of the transport group contacted him. At least they haven't ran into anything yet. That was_ Drake's_ job.

"Third Leader, here. We're running blind but will still attempt to reach First Wing. They've made contact with hostiles. Keep on course, we're punching you a way through and help them out in the process, over."

"Roger that. Be advised that the thick fog is a perfect setting for an ambush. Thermal imaging can't get anything substantial. This is some weird shit, Third Wing. Over..."

"Acknowledged, Virtue 1. Third Wing, moving in. Wish us luck. Out..." Drake literally rolled his eyes. An ambush? You don't say?

"Riza, use Fire Blast ahead, be on a lookout for friendlies." Riza responded with a guttural grunt before letting out a jet of intense flames, clearing out a few meters of fog ahead. The rest of his squadmates did the same with their Salamence. As the last Fire Blast dissipated, the team braced themselves. Drake tensed, rifle aimed forward, eyes focused on the reticle of his gun sight. The sudden stillness made it feel like they were suspended in mid-air rather than in a slow glide. A primal instinct screamed from his insides. A foreboding feeling of being targeted, of being a prey with the predator on the verge of attacking. And attack they did.

Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, Pidgeots. They came by the hundreds, maybe thousands. The fog seemed to have dispersed all around them as they exploded in a hell-bent chorus of cries that was more than enough to root Drake and his team to their seats. It took him about a few seconds to react and the angry cloud was already upon them, blotting out the sun.

"BREAK FORMATION!" He angled Riza into a steep dive to the left. She tucked her wings, plunging straight towards the shady forest below with two of his squadmates, an angry cloud of bird Pokemon raining down above him. He sprayed his rifle behind him not caring much for accuracy as he is sure to hit something without much need of aiming. A Dragonbreath momentarily pierced somewhere through the cloud before being drowned away. Riza was fast but a number of them used Aerial Ace, catching up to them in a moment's notice with the aid of gravity.

Drake screamed in agony as a talon slashed at his right shoulder and side, barely blunted by the body armor. Riza growled, spewing a mix of Flamethrowers and Dragonbreaths in an attempt to ward them off. The forest stretched infinitely in front of them. Drake pulled Riza up hard as they neared the forest floor, smashing through the tallest trees' branches and canopies. He signaled his other squadmates, Collins and Burke, to break away from both sides causing the pursuers to break into smaller groups.

Drake shot down the few that tried to intercept them head on, hearing a sharp _FZZZz! _for every Pokemon hit. A Pidgeotto, or maybe a Pidgeot, he didn't care which, managed to only get grazed on the wing. He only had time to raise his right arm as its talons made contact as it passed by. Drake hissed, shaking off the blood from his bleeding arm before deftly reloading his rifle. They expertly maneuvered through the thick interlocking branches managing to thin out the angry cloud in pursuit even further. Despite Riza's size of an adolescent Salamence, their months of personal training finally paid off. If only Blake could see this. He thought.

"Virtue 1 to Third Wing, what's your status? Please respond! Over." Drake fumbled on the communicator on his ear. The fog was still present but thinning and easy enough to get through without completely running blind. He tried to gauge his location from their main route as much as he can all the while still soaring barely above the canopies, sometimes even diving down momentarily, still trying to shake off the remaining pursuers. He was well off by at least four miles with the Pokemon scattered well away from the transport group's route.

"Third Leader, here." Drake cleared his throat after initially responding with a ragged voice. "My Wing is fully engaged. Route to the extraction point partially cleared. Advise Fourth and Fifth Wings to be- _Shit!_"

"Third Leader, repeat transmission, over!"

A large Pidgeot swooped down, Drake tried to bank to the left but it was too late. Riza yowled as its talons dug and clung on her body just under her wing rendering her to lose control for a bit, plowing down a few branches before steadying herself again. He swiped at the clinging Pokemon with the buttstock of his rifle sending it careening down into the forest floor below. "Stay on course! My Wing will rendezvous with you at the extraction point. Out."

"Ah, damn..." Once sure that her wound wasn't that deep, he pulled her up, as they reached a clearing, not noticing an unconscious green and white figure splayed out in the open. He checked behind them and was quite relieved that the horde had thinned out to nothing more than a semi-large flock of about fifty or so. He tapped Riza's neck gently. "Sorry, girl. Hang in there a bit longer, we gotta find the others."

Riza let out a roar to let everyone know she's really pissed off before briefly shooting a Flamethrower at the persistent Pokemon.

***xvx***

_Mindspike Level 5: Surface Docks_

_20 minutes later..._

"Everyone fall in! Single file! Proceed calmly!"

The flight engineer on one of the Chinooks shouted over the roars and gunfire as the facility's personnel ranging from the science teams, engineers, to maintenance crews lined up and boarded, their clothes and hair flailing wildly from the chopper's twin rotors. A few were obviously barely keeping everything together, eyes wild in a brink of panic while some, especially the science team looked rather grim as if waiting for their inevitable end.

Riza, along with eight fellow Salamence, went in for another swoop across the Surface Docks' outer perimeter, using their Flamethrower to leave a fiery trail behind. The flaming barrier proved to be effective in stopping the Pokemon on the ground which were mostly just Weedle, Pikachu, Ariados and Spinarak. The Beedril swarms and flocks of the Pidgey evolution line were still a problem though and Drake and his Wing assisted the ground troops in warding them off. He managed to located three of his squadmates. The other one, SMSgt. Rachel Rowe, was still MIA and finding her is top priority once the extraction is done.

He also noticed his brother along with Claire, getting ready to escort the general to Pewter City. There was no time to talk and Blake simply gave him a meaningful nod which he can't afford not to smile back in return. See you back at V, bro. Drake thought. _  
_

A long ear-splitting wail of a siren, comparable to the ones heard when launching ICBMs, signaled the closing of the facility's only entrance. In about a minute, the once-classified facility was sealed behind several feet of the highly-reinforced alloy blast doors each equipped with a Psychic Dampener System, silencing the deep chorus of roars that Drake had been hearing since he got there. Whatever Pokemon is down there, it certainly brought friends. Lots and lots of friends.

***xvx***

General Sanderson gave one last look at the loaded Chinooks, air-lifting the facility's survivors to Whiteclaw Air Force Base in Viridian city closely escorted by a dozen Flygon and Salamence. The two dragon-types proved their worth time and time again which is why they are the mainstay of the Sentinel Pokemon Corps in any region.

His eyes fell on the bustling activity outside the Surface Docks. Ground troops that were initially transported by the Chinooks had long since started establishing a defensive perimeter around the entrance, encasing it in barbed wire-covered barricades, three Shepherd AFVs(Armored Fighting Vehicle) each mounted with the ominous 20-mm Mason quad-barreled turret highlighted the defensive line, supported by a couple of Humvees each armed with M2 Browning .50 caliber machine guns and about five dozen infantry, all guns pointed sharply at the pair of large gray doors. He wondered if even at least one of them had any idea of what lay behind those doors.

The use of deadly force has been authorized. Several Marine divisions are on the way as he was told and the entire Regional Air Force will be fully deployed in less than an hour. A minute ago, he had given clearance to bombard the facility with enough payload to level the entire city of Celadon, if all other defensive measures have failed. The general breathed deeply, hopeful that it would be enough, that it would all end here.

"Sir, Captain Kendrick will be taking charge of the perimeter. General Rockstead is waiting for you at Pewter city HQ." 2nd Lt. Keller urged him unto the Chinook's loading ramp before boarding the craft herself and shutting it. He buckled himself in, seeing the red-headed Lieutenant doing the same. Aside from them, the pilots, and the three gunners each manning their mounted M240 machine guns, there was nobody else aboard the chopper as it ascended save for a distraught Dr. Heather and his rather upset Blaziken. The blaze Pokemon paced around in front of the elderly man, unfazed as the craft met some turbulence. That's when the general noticed that the Gardevoir was missing. He thought of inquiring her whereabouts but dismissed the attempt as he saw the other man's forlorn expression. Had she perished down at the facility for the purpose of saving her _family_?

"We shall be arriving in ETA five minutes, sir. Captains Vermilion and- Sanderson are currently escorting our craft." The Lieutenant spoke up, pausing a little as she recognized one of the escorts to be the general's daughter herself, hoping to ease the building tension in the general's face.

The general simply nodded, running a hand on his short graying hair. His eyes darted from the row of windows across from him hoping to catch a glance of his daughter. All around them, he could hear the familiar sounds of small-arms fire and some Mason turrets as the Sentinel Marine Divisions cleared their way through the Viridian Forest. AH-64 Apaches escorting UH-60 Blackhawks would occasionally zoom past them, all heading for Mindspike. Ready to show Subject 0001 the might of the Sentinel military. The stage is set.

***xvx***

"Steady. Hold your fire!" A single drop of sweat poured down Captain Kendrick's hazel cheek. The blast doors had started vibrating violently. Soldiers tensed up, keeping their aim focused at the only possible exit for whatever is in there. With each passing second, he could feel a growing coldness in his chest. Unsure if it was really fear creeping through him but fear of what? The unknown?

A distant underground rumble which seemed like a gigantic explosion was felt by everyone. The captain saw the access panel's screen at the doors' side go blank. Power outage. Did that freak took out the power on purpose? What for? He shook the questions off. The Marines would be here any minute now. And he silently prayed to God that the doors hold until then.

His prayer was clearly rejected in the next three seconds as both doors, with the Psychic Dampener Systems shut down due to lack of power, were suddenly blown away. The two hundred-ton metal pieces, still glowing brightly with bluish energy, smashed against the barricades, sweeping off a few soldiers, four Humvees and a Shepherd. He barely had time to duck as the AFV sailed over his head, hitting an unlucky subordinate behind him, smashing the the poor man's upper torso clean off.

He cursed aloud before picking up his M16 and open fired before giving the order. "Fire at will!"

About fifteen unusually enormous Golems, each at least ten feet tall, rushed through the barricades with their Rollout attack. The soldiers open fired, the rounds from their M16s and M249s generally doing little to no damage at all. The mounted heavy machine guns and turrets fired in turn. Their larger rounds however, especially on the Mason turrets, managed to pierce their rocky hide, allowing the men to mow down the first four Golems in the front row, their broken bodies falling in a dusty heap. But that was enough time for the rest of the Golems as they slammed against the defensive line, crushing anything under them. The soldiers cleared out in a state of confusion and panic while the vehicles broke formation, turrets still firing, all trying to evade the onslaught. There's no hope of holding that line in the first place.

A Golem caught up with a Humvee, crushing it and its crew as it rolled over. Two more teamed up on a Shepherd, the first succumbing to the deadly hail of bullets while the other threw itself into the air and smashed itself straight down unto the turret, the crushed gunner's blood smeared against the cracked turret glass. Two soldiers managed to take out another Golem with their AT4 rockets lodging and blowing off its head.

The Rhydon pack and a Steelix burst through the murky darkness breaking off what little remained of the barriers. Captain Kendrick hauled a frozen private to his feet and shoved him inside the Humvee. He turned to the radio operator next to the private. "Clay, we're pulling out! Contact TOC and tell 'em to get those Marines' asses here ASAP!"

The operator nodded but froze midway from the receiver, his saucer-wide green eyes transfixed on the event taking place behind the Captain. The captain barely had time to turn and look as the last remaining Shepherd was lifted into the air, turret still firing in vain, before it crumpled right in front of their eyes. The armored vehicle with its crew inside was crushed like an empty candy wrapper. He swore he heard those muffled screams of agony and the sickening sound of cracking bones and organs mixed with crumpling metal. This thing couldn't be real...

The Humvee crew froze as the crumpled scrap of metal dropped to the ground and the fully-suited figure of Mewtwo stepped out from the darkness of the facility entrance, an Alakazam and a Hypno flanking him. His glowing bluish eyes pierced through his visor and were locked to the Captain's. The weight of his telepathic voice made the soldiers' head feel like it would expand and then implode. They fell to the ground, clutching the sides of their heads, writhing in pure agony.

_"You insignificant fools. Do you actually believed you can stop us? After what you've made me to be?" _By the time he finished speaking, the men had slumped dead around the vehicle, bleeding heavily from their ears, nose and eyes having their brains liquefied from the inside. The radio inside the Humvee urgently called out to the dead operator to respond. He glanced at the few remaining soldiers who where hunted down to the last man. Yes, it is indeed time.

Mewtwo levitated a hundred feet into the air. Now free from the deterring effects of the Psychic Dampener Systems, he now made use of his unhindered powers to scan for those specific humans. He sensed large masses of human forces, and some Pokemon. A group was fleeing to the south and a larger one was approaching from the north. Oddly, he failed to detect the human who had freed him but he didn't linger on that for long as he sensed that single aircraft heading to Pewter City. He turned to his right hand and simply ordered her. _"Mika, our forces are yours to command in the meantime. Proceed with the plan."_

He didn't wait for her to respond as he shot off to the north, using intense telekinetic forces to propel him to near-mach speeds.

***xvx***

Sal easily kept in pace with the Chinook as they made their way to Camp Bisley in Pewter City. He could feel Blake's tension-filled body as he scanned his surroundings every five seconds. Claire and her Flygon was on the other side and Blake made sure to pull up every now and then to check on her, sometimes going dangerously close to the spinning rotors which made the Salamence nervous for his partner.

Despite the situation, Claire giggled through Blake's communicator. "You're cute when you're all like that."

"This isn't funny, Claire." Blake replied. Tone: deadpan serious. "Stay frosty. Anything can happen."

"Just trying to break the tension." Claire answered back in a carefree tone of hers. "And for the record, I should be the one giving out the orders between us two."

"Ten-four, _ma'am_." Blake shook his head. Below them a steady stream of Sentinel marines made their way through the forest. He noted several large piles of dead Pokemon and a few trainers here and there being evacuated.

"Unknown aircraft heading fast on our six!" The Chinook pilot radioed them.

"Intercepting. Claire, secure the general." He and Sal broke away from formation before Claire could argue.

"But Blake-!"

***xvx***

Mewtwo unleashed a massive downpour of Psycho Cuts and Aura Spheres below him and at the incoming Apaches and Blackhawks as he locked on to that single aircraft, pounding the Sentinel lines far harder than any gunship is capable of. The countless explosions and terrified cries of hundreds of men was pure music. He sensed a Pokemon no- a Pokemon and a human undoubtedly its trainer, heading straight for him. A Salamence. Brave. But simply foolish as well.

He stopped momentarily. The remaining ground forces below took advantage of the situation and fired a hail of rockets and bullets which he absentmindedly deflected with Protect. Irritated, he whipped up a violent Blizzard, ravaging roughly about two square miles of the forest, turning it to a winter wasteland in mere seconds. He urged it to rage even more, convinced that it would be enough to warn that foolish Dragon Pokemon to reconsider his options, on which side he truly belongs. His concentration was cut off as a powerful beam of pure energy punched through the icy inferno, barely missing him but enough to interrupt him from continually using Blizzard.

Sal and Blake's forms emerged in the midst of the dying ice storm, the Salamence unfazed. It's maw still steaming from the recent Hyper Beam. Mewtwo stared into the human's eyes who held his gaze. This human's face seemed all so familiar. A memory flashed. A scene from five years ago. Mewtwo remembered laying his eyes on this human's blurry face from beyond a capsule's glass window.

"I don't know if you can understand me but you have to stop this." Blake said in a calm but firm voice, his rifle lowered but readily gripped. "This has gone way too far Mewtwo."

_"I comprehend you quite well." _Mewtwo fought the urge to smirk. It had been a long time since a human had designated him with a name other than Subject 0001. It's too late now. Five years too late. The humans have gone too far. There's no stopping him from taking this path. _"But as you can see...I have a destiny to fulfill. __ I shall deal with you in a later time. _Now excuse me as I teach your ignorant race a lesson about humility."

A long barrage of artillery fire echoed from the distance. Blake cursed and pulled Sal away from Mewtwo who simply faced the direction of the gunfire. He slashed his clawed gauntlet in front of him, erecting a Protect barrier which was immediately rocked by exploding shells. The fiery explosions consumed everything around him, lighting the forest in an orange hue. A bluish figure shot out from the fading fireball towards the shells' origin. A pair of remaining Apache gunships were in tow, machine guns and missile pods blazing.

"Dammit, Sal we gotta stop him!" Sal nodded and proceeded to pursue.

***xvx***

Th 11th Battery Regiment's M777 howitzers thundered as they were simultaneously fired, all aimed at Subject 0001's last known location. Empty shell casings were ejected and the 8-man crew hastily prepared to reload, aim, and fire another volley. They were supposed to shell Mindspike, thinning out the hostile Pokemon until the marines arrive. Before the transmission sent to them earlier about the main strike force being almost totally wiped-out, that was their only job and everyone expected it to be a piece of cake.

"Incoming!" A voice called out. In a bluish blur not a moment too soon, Mewtwo landed right on top of a howitzer. The large artillery piece along with its crew disintegrated as he did. The two pursuing gunships spun out of control before they crashed and exploded into a fiery column behind him, having used Hypnosis on the crew inside.

Rifles and machine guns roared to life. Mewtwo shot up high, the few bullets that manage to slip through his Protect bounced harmlessly against his suit. Seeing that these weapons pose a threat to his Pokemon gathering at Mindspike, he decided to eliminate them first. He sent forth a Heat Wave, focusing the energy on the countless piles of ammunition. A manic grin slowly forming in his face as the first shells set off.

***xvx***

Blake and Sal stopped dead as they neared the doomed 11th Battery Regiment's position. Columns of white-hot flames accompanied the chains of explosions that shook the whole area like a continuous pounding of a massive hammer. The entire section of the forest blazed. The temperature rising from sub-zero to searing hot in mere seconds. Mewtwo levitated over the hellish scene as if relishing the feeling of invincibility before slowly facing towards Pewter City. Despite the raging heat, Blake's chest grew cold. He's after the general...

"Sal, Dragonbr-" He was interrupted as Mewtwo formed a Fire Spin, sending the fiery tornado towards them. Sal dove aside and prepared his Hyper Beam but Mewtwo had already gone. Blake cursed. They obviously couldn't keep up with that speed. He had to warn Claire! "Sal, head for Pewter. Fast."

Blake fumbled at his communicator as Sal soared over the burning remains of what was once the lush peaceful Veridian Forest.

* * *

**(A/N: **So there you have it. I could always apologize for not updating but none of you would care about that and would rather see the next chapter. The battle would be concluded by then but the story's far from over. I admit that some of the Sentinel's weapons and equipment were made-up or inspired by other games (ie: The Shepherd AFV and the Mason turret idea springing from an Ipod game Indestructible with the name changed of course). I shall dedicate a page for all the original content like that sometime in the future.

I hope you find the story convincing so far and not too overboard. It's what I perceive a Pokemon war would be like. And about Mewtwo, he is definitely OP but it's because of obvious reasons and I gotta admit I find that continuous use of Protect annoying. Do not worry. He isn't god-level or something. You'll find out as the plot flows further.

Don't forget to tell me what you think and point out the wrong details no matter how small they are! Thanks for reading and that's all for now, Iron Raven out...**)**


	6. IV: Battle for the Viridian pt2

**(A/N: **A little rushed but for now it'll do I guess. Read on...**)**

**Note:**

_"Text"_ = Telepathy or Poke-speech

_Text _= Sound effect depiction

* * *

**Chapter Four: Battle for the Viridian pt.2**

At that moment, she forgot how to breath. Claire's heart sank as the Chinook pilot radioed her of the unknown bogey resuming its course for them. What happened to Blake? She reached for her communicator all the while fighting the rising panic in her gut.

"Claire, listen to me." Blake's voice blurted in her earpiece as waves of relief washed away her worry in an instant.

"Oh, Blake-" She breathed but he cut her off. Tears were already threatening to fall and she bit them back and tried to keep herself together.

"Mewtwo's headed straight for the General! He's too fast for me to intercept and too strong for any of us to stop." The warning in his voice was imminent and strained. "If you can contact any nearby Sentinels, try to get them to provide you support. NEVER try to fight him yourself."

"Blake I-" She stopped when she noticed a small blinking bluish light approaching from behind. One moment it was just a tiny sparkle but eventually it grew brighter and fuller heading straight for them. There were minor explosions both on the air and on the ground as Mewtwo eliminated any piece of resistance he passed by.

"Claire, get out of there!" Blake literally screamed into her earpiece but she just froze as she managed to make out the form of Mewtwo closing the gap between them by about a hundred yards per second. "Claire!"

The Flygon nudged Claire with her neck. Her dad's on that chopper and so are a few survivors. She didn't become the highest ranking officer in the Pokemon Corps' Wing Division simply because of her father. No, she was the best Flygon trainer in the Corps and a top markswoman as well. Giving a deaf ear over Blake's pleads/orders for her to stay out of Mewtwo's way, like that'll happen, she flicked her G36C's safety off and set it to burst. With her Flygon's reigns in her hands, she radioed the pilot to stay on course and to take care of the General before pulling her Flygon in a sharp arc upwards, the Pokemon's sleek wings granting unmatched air-control.

Surveying her position, she's in a perfect spot for a dive maneuver. Mewtwo stayed on a pursuing course, locked in on the chopper's position and hopefully unaware of her position. Which is unlikely. With three distinct tugs on the reigns which only she and her Flygon understands, they dove down with such speed and precision that puts any Salamence to shame, aimed directly at Mewtwo. Claire leaned forward further increasing their speed. With a tug, her Flygon prepared a Dragonbreath as she counted down. Mewtwo was fast, but they were definitely much faster.

600 yards...

200 yards...

20...

"Now!" She shouted over the roar of the wind. The Flygon released the pent-up energy into a powerful beam which hit Mewtwo spot-on, throwing him off-course but managing to steady himself.

***xvx***

_"To even dare!" _Mewtwo shook his arms to rid it of the throbbing. Sure, he had already sensed their position far above but he didn't expect them to move so fast. He didn't even have enough time to erect a barrier. The green and black blur went in for another strike which he was prepared as he deflected it with a Protect. He tried using Telekinesis to stop them from their tracks but between the Dragonbreaths and bullets and erecting Protect barriers, he couldn't focus enough.

Mewtwo shot off an Ice Beam which was effortlessly dodged as the blur of a Pokemon and human disappeared into the clouds. He felt rage and impatience grounding him. He was obviously being stalled and he fell for it. He couldn't simply wave them off and continue to pursue the General. They could clearly out-speed him and he would be deterred even more. Or will he?

Mewtwo scoffed and dashed for the chopper again. If this human and her Pokemon is brave enough to take him on their own, it is either desperation or pure courage. Maybe both.

***xvx***

"Oh, no you don't!" Claire noticed that Mewtwo had waved her off as if she was a minor threat he'd deal later. That was enough to fill her pissed-off meter. They set off after him, using the clouds for cover.

Mewtwo had a head-start which they managed to catch on in a few seconds. They blew past him on purpose, to send him the message that he can't outrun her, emphasized by another Dragonbreath that he barely evaded. Twisting her body, she aimed behind her and fired a few short bursts that he managed to deflect with that annoying barrier of his. This isn't enough. She thought.

Pulling out a hand grenade, she pulled the pin and threw it over her shoulder. An explosion. She looked back to see a stunned Mewtwo, obviously not expecting it. Now was her chance. Her Flygon craned her neck and charged a Dragonbreath. That was when that single thing about Psychic-types that Claire hadn't kept in mind came up. Teleport.

Their was a flash and his form melted away just as her Flygon shot out a beam that would have been the deciding shot. She had no need to look far and wide to know where he went. She simply felt it.

They had managed to slow down just partially before slamming straight into Mewtwo's barrier, she heard and felt her Flygon's bones crack and maybe her own as well. One mistake. One detail left out. With a pained groan, her stunned broken body free-fell with her equally, if not more, damaged Flygon. She thought about Blake, how she did exactly what he feared. Their future was thrown away because of that one mistake. She thought of her dad, who she hoped would know that she had died bravely protecting. Of Amber, and their talk of how Claire had chosen her since she is the most eligible to take her place as leader of the Wing Divisions.

While waiting for her body to finally touch land, Claire's thoughts faded away from reality. She simply pictured a scene of her with Blake taking a stroll in summer-time Verdanturf. The sun was high up. Its rays wash upon them like molten gold, so bright and warm. They paused as she sniffed the morning air. The scent of fresh earth and the poppies carpeting the fields enveloped her. Blake reached behind her, his arms wrapping around her neck as he pulled her close. She leaned back with her eyes shut, absorbing the warmth of his chest and the feeling of his stubby chin on her forehead. She wasn't oblivious to the sound of laughing two children chasing each other in the background. She smiled a sad smile, a regretful smile. A single tear streaked her left cheek.

Her thoughts stopped long enough for her to find out that she is no longer falling. With painful effort, she tried to crane her neck to the side, hoping that Blake and Sal had managed to catch her but the cold metal pressed against her and the steady hum proved her most definitely wrong.

***xvx***

Mewtwo examined the barely-conscious human in his arms, not entirely naive of the human anatomy but more in fact the opposite. She was obviously female in her early twenties. She was well-built despite her rather smaller frame. A sizable chest and broad hips suggested a good physical condition to raise an offspring. In human classifications, she can be easily described as highly attractive even without the exception of facial scrapes and bruises. He ran a claw above her face, brushing aside the long messy blonde hair that had become untangled from its bun. Her dazed blue eyes met his and the same familiar scene flashed.

_"Poor thing, they just can't leave you alone can they?" _Her solemn voice repeated itself in his mind even as the scene passed. So full of pity and care. Beneath her pained expression lay a heavy mixture of love and regret. A mixture of emotions he seemed to have delved upon closer as he felt it wash upon him as he read her. It oozed upon him as thick liquid tinged with bitterness and misery.

He was so entranced by her emotions that he didn't notice the bullet until it grazed his visor. He looked up from his slightly cracked glass clearly enraged. It was that human and his Salamence.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?" Blake spat, his rifle aimed, gun barrel smoking. Sal growled.

_"Her mate, I presume?" _Mewtwo used Telekinesis as she levitated her between them. Blake's chest tightened as he saw her sorry state. Her half-lidded eyes struggling to focus on him, her mouth trying to utter words but couldn't.

"Let her go." Blake's three venomous words made Mewtwo smile. His defiant and threatening form was just a shell. Inside, this human is wracked by fear. Intense fear of failing. Of losing his mate. The fear of having to let go. And he had obviously been holding this fear for sometime.

_"Let's see what would happen if..." _Curiosity got the better of Mewtwo as he raised his three-clawed hand towards her. She managed to mutter three words to Blake. The ones he knew quite well.

Then, to Blake's surprise and utter shock, she disintegrated. A brief flash, and the young woman he'd known all his life disappeared in front of his eyes. The shock settled. His body froze in that three seconds that felt like eternity. Reality sets in. The truth fell one by one like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly.

He was too late.

She was gone.

Gone forever.

He did it.

He took her from him.

MEWTWO HAD KILLED HER!

Blake cried out. An inhuman scream that unnerved even Mewtwo. Sal roared and charged, Dragon Claw at the ready. Mewtwo rushed in head on, preparing a deadly Ice Punch, using his other hand to generate a barrier as Blake emptied his whole magazine in a primal rage. Just before contact, Blake threw a familiar metallic canister before covering his and his Salamence's eyes.

_"Never twice." _He strengthened the barrier in front of him expecting the canister to explode anytime and when it did, it was unexpected.

It was like a Pokemon had used Flash right in front of his eyes with a noise of an Electrode exploding as if it was pressed against his ears. If it weren't for the dark shaded visors, he would have been blinded. His world spun, clearly disoriented from the flash grenade. Everything was pure white before it gradually shimmered and he could make out colors again. That, along with a Dragon Claw aimed at his face.

His Ice Punch hadn't really charged off yet and he used whatever remained of it to block the impending attack. Though damaged by the harsh contact with ice, the Salamence's claw broke through, punching at his side. Mewtwo stumbled back as pain screamed from his ribs, barely able to keep himself afloat. That part of the suit along with the gauntlet had been damaged to Mewtwo's disbelief.

_"Impossible!"_ His gauntlet shook from pain and rage.

"Not done yet!" Blake fired his sidearm, a Beretta M9, on the only exposed area in his arm, opposite from the joint. This time Mewtwo cried out loud. The first time he had done so as he clutched his bleeding arm immediately erecting a barrier between them.

That was it. This human had deterred him long enough. The General may probably be well away into the city by now, hiding in his fortress. So far, the plan hadn't gone farther than its second phase. He was too slow. But he can still accomplish it. For that, the human has to die.

With much painful effort he aimed his injured arm towards the city called Pewter where the General was headed. The other opposite to that direction. Aimed at Viridian city where most of the survivors of that forsaken facility was fleeing to. His face found Blake, and he spoke one word.

_"Choose."_

Blake's rage had drained off, probably from the surprising moment where Mewtwo was actually wounded by Sal or maybe because of the thought that killing Mewtwo wouldn't bring Claire back. He felt like crying right then and there but he found that he already had been. And now, Mewtwo has asked him to choose. Choose what? What else does this bastard want to take away?

He felt Mewtwo draw in a long breath which made the hairs on his neck stand on end. His clawed gauntlets began to glow, aimed at the opposite cities facing each other. No way. There's just no way he could...

He found himself instantly setting the communicator in his Oculus to broadcast on all channels. A sickly feeling rose on his stomach. "All Sentinel units clear the vicinity between Viridian and Pewter city. Move away from the line of fire!"

Mewtwo gave Blake and Sal a knowing look as they blocked his aim on Pewter city. The damaged claw may have convinced the two that it has the better chance of being countered. He didn't feel threatened. With the energy he was about to release, it wouldn't matter who it was on the receiving end.

"I'm coming, Claire..." Blake reached down and patted Sal's neck. Sal understood and nodded. It was a farewell pat, solidified by the next words he said to him. "I would never ask for a better Salamence."

"Sal!" With the Hyper Beam fully charged, Sal was ready to show Mewtwo the might of his bloodline, confident that his daughter Riza is in good hands with Drake, assuming that they survive. Sal would also be with his mate soon.

_"Well fought. You will be remembered, human." _

"I am Captain Blake Emmanuel Vermilion of the Sentinel Pokemon Corps Wing Division, Third Wing." Blake said with a steely calm. "Wherever you end up once you die, wait for me. I'll be bringing hell to you. Sal, Hyper Beam!"

Mewtwo simply nodded and released the two strongest Psystrikes to ever be unleashed in history.

***xvx***

"All Sentinel units clear the vicinity between Viridian and Pewter city. Move away from the line of fire!"

Blake's transmission didn't make sense and Drake was just as confused as everyone from the extraction team. The last he heard of his brother was he and Sal were holding their own against Subject 0001: as what command wanted them all to designate the rogue Pokemon. He assumed his brother was wrapping things up by this time until that transmission came in. The following message didn't make sense either.

"Uh, Virtue 1 to all callsigns. TOC detected high-energy readings and advised us to change course. Virtue 1 will be taking point, out."

The lead Chinook banked a little over to the left and the rest of the team followed. They will be entering through the eastern part of the city. Drake looked back at the Viridian forest, now looking like a genuine war zone. The smell of cordite was constant. Wildfires and smoke were everywhere and the whole place seemed to be devoid of any life. He could also feel the tension enveloping the city as the Sentinel placed it on high alert.

That's when he felt it, a moment of stillness. He sensed that other did too. They all slowed and stared into the heart of the smoldering forest. It wasn't the calm gentle one but the one that's similar to a deep breath before a plunge. Everyone felt like they were bracing themselves. And just like how the stillness came, it struck in the same manner.

It was basically like a tsunami of psychic energy, unseen until felt, sweeping everything in its path with such force and speed that it spared nothing. And that included Drake and his team.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're *static* " The transmission was cut off as static flooded Drake's ear before being silence by a sharp _POP!_ The moment the wave hit him, a surge ran through his body, as if he had been injected by thousands of microscopic elekids. His brain felt like it was melting but at the same time dropped into a blender. He was thrown into the air, Riza was swept off somewhere, everywhere, he didn't know where everything is. He didn't know which was up or down. If he was rising or falling. His vision was a blur of endless blue. He felt himself screaming but he couldn't hear himself. In fact, he couldn't hear anything.

He suddenly felt cold. He felt himself drift away, both physically and mentally. What little consciousness he had that hasn't ebbed debated if this was what dying feels like.

* * *

**(A/N: ** I sure hope it didn't turn out too rushed. But seriously, I'm writing blind here and don't know how I'd fit into your expectations. A little review can tell me a lot. The next chap would have more of Alice and some of Drake. Thanks for reading and that's all for now, Iron Raven out...**)**


End file.
